Forbidden
by MoonDoll33
Summary: This idea came to me randomly at 2am and me being me I wrote it down and decided to take a chance on it and see how the first chapter would sit with my readers, to most of you my work for RemusDora is not this extreme but I took a chance on it so let me know how you like it thanks for stopping!
1. Chapter 1

_**~This idea came to me randomly at 2am and me being me I wrote it down and decided to take a chance on it and see how the first chapter would sit with my readers, for those of you who have not read my work I assure you the rest of my works are not this, extreme shall we say, in change if this chapter doesn't fair well than I will remove it so it won't be an issue thanks for stopping by please review!~**_

Chapter 1, A Blossom in the Night.

*Lumos*

For centuries two kingdoms had waged war upon each other driving the other to the brink of being wipped from the face of the earth until the moon lit battles separated and groups went into hiding to regroup and increase numbers during this time in the kingdom of vampires the queen was gifted a daughter after the fall of her mate months before, she was different even with vampire standards her hair though brown at birth became a silky wave of magenta pink by the time she was 5, her fangs stayed small and were easily hidden behind coral pink lips, her skin was pale as any other vampires but not in the chalky way rather in a way that reminded one of petals on a white rose bathed in the glow of a full moon.

By the time the vampire princess Nymphadora was 16 she was highly respected among the vampire society's younger members, being a princess in 20th century England had it's tole on her because she didn't like being fussed over and under constant watch so at times she'd sneak away from her mother's territory to a hidden meadow on the borders of the werewolf kingdom though she was never aware of this fact being raised in the confines of the kingdom.

Tonight the young princess found herself perched high in a maple tree nestled in a nest of intertwining branches just right for her to be lounging in as she watched the stars humming to herself, she sighed as a shooting star streaked across the sky and closed her eyes making the wish she'd been casting to the shooting stars since she was a child, that a prince would find her and marry her so she wouldn't have to marry the son of the second in command in her mother's army, Andrew Rivers, Andrew was a self centered, egotistical jerk who believed a women should keep her nose out of the kingdom's affairs and just stick to raising children, cooking and cleaning.

She snorted and slowly opened her eyes pulling her knees to her chest and mindlessly braided a strand of her pink hair until something caught her eye bellow her, she moved to look through the branches to find a young man maybe two or three years older than her, his brown hair was shaggy and hung in his face as he kept moving it, he appeared to be tall and rather thin but not sickly thin as his arms had muscle defined against the tattered shirt he dawned.

She smiled and silently moved down a few branches until she was above him before swinging down so she was handing from the branch with her legs hooked around it keeping her up, the boy flinched but nothing more as he starred at her with blue green eyes that seemed to catch the light of the stars as they looked over her face.

"Hello there."

She greeted warmly tugging her shirt back up so her stomach wasn't exposed, he looked her over his eyes lingering on her features causing her smile to fade and a concerned look take it's place as she pulled herself back up and sat on the branch about to climb back up until he stood and lightly gripped her ankle.

"Wait, don't go please I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just surprised to see a young women hanging from a tree branch."

She felt herself blush slightly at his voice as she sat back on the branch swinging her legs as he let go of her ankle.

"Then let's try this again, hello I'm Nymphadora."

She smiled reaching her hand out to him and with a little hesitance he took it in his own with a shy smile.

"I'm Remus, if you don't mind my asking why is a young lady like yourself hanging out in a tree?"

She smirked and flipped herself around again so she was hanging off the branch.

"Watching the stars thinking about things hoping to find Prince Charming like any other 16 year old."

She noticed he had moved closer to her his hands raised slightly to catch her if she fell.

"Would you be more comfortable if I came down from here Remus?"

He felt himself nod and take a step back as she pulled herself up then jumped down landing unsteadily on bare feet but steadied herself against the tree trunk with a smile.

"So what brings you all the way out here Remus?"

He smiled as his question was turned on him while she leaned against the tree looking at the sky stealing glances his way until he looked at the sky as well.

"Just out for a walk to clear my head."

He glanced back at her and found her stormy grey eyes were watching him her soft coral pink lips turned into a smile that made his heart skip a beat and his chest, and suddenly his jeans, tight as a lump formed in his throat.

"I didn't think anyone else knew how to get here the way is rather rough coming from my way."

She gestured to the woods behind her left shoulder making a pit form in his stomach, she couldn't be this boisterous, yet kind girl couldn't be one of his enemies but 'just because she pointed in the direction of the kingdom of night prowlers didn't mean she is one' he thought to himself as he nodded in agreement both with his thought and her.

"It's rather rough from my way as well."

He pointed to the woods opposite the way she pointed making her smile widen as she turned her attention back to the sky.

"I like coming here to think, it's to suffocating around my mother she fusses over me and I'm always under watch except when I sneak out here she thinks just because my father was killed by a werewolf before I was born that I need my every move watched."

He went ridged though she didn't seem to see it as he fallowed her gaze to the moon where a cloud like storm of bats were flying.

"A werewolf huh that's unfortunate I'm sorry to hear it."

She shook her head sitting at the base of the tree picking at the grass.

"Don't be it was a long time ago but if he were here I wouldn't be getting forced to marry this jerk of a guy with an ego the size of a country, he thinks a women should stay home and look after children and cook and clean all day it's absolutely sexist I see women all the time in London working jobs to support men that are lazy arses and I'm capable of taking care of myself I'm not a delegate little princess like everyone sees me as."

She glanced at him as he sat beside close enough their knees were touching making her smile slightly.

"You shouldn't have to marry him if you don't want to I mean what's the point of marrying someone who you don't love and that in the end will end up cheating on you and leaving you?"

He smiled when she laughed a few strands of hair falling in her face, he reached up and brushed it behind her ear making her laughs stop short as their eyes met once he tore them away from her lips, he only realized they were leaning closer to each other when he could feel her breath ghosting over his skin with their lips inches apart, he froze unsure if pulling away would be wise of hurtful but he didn't have time to decide as she made the choice for him and lightly pressed her soft warm lips to his.

He didn't move for a moment but he slowly unfroze and his hand found it's way to the back of her neck and the other to her side gently pulling her close, she pulled their lips apart but not in appallment but rather to give a breathless chuckle.

"Wow poetic, good with words AND a good kisser what matter of amazing creature have I found."

He chuckled slightly as their lips met again this time the tip of her tongue running over his lower lip with a small smile he allowed her entrance as their tongues danced he felt something brush over his, a tooth two of them slightly longer and sharper than the others making him flinch enough for her to take notice and pull away from him a hand over her mouth and panic in her eyes.

"I'm sorry did I get you? My upper teeth are a bit sharp it's a rare dental deformity that runs in my family."

He felt his heart sink as he hoped he'd come to the wrong conclusion to soon before he gently moved her hand from her mouth and shook his head.

"No you didn't I just managed to bite my cheek is all."

Relief seemed to wash over her as she looked at his hand holding hers, his hand was larger than her own and it reminded her of an adult holding a child's, he caught her gaze and smiled interlacing their fingers before kissing the back of her hand marveling at her soft skin, she smiled more taking his other hand and placed a light kiss on each finger tip without taking her eyes off his, he felt his chest tighten again among other places, how could a women he'd only just met make him feel like this yet it all seemed natural as breathing, suddenly her smile turned into a smirk and she leaned close to him and placed a single kiss to his neck letting out a purr from deep in her chest before moving away and standing.

"I should go before dawn mother won't be happy to find I'm gone."

He got to his feet, a bit clumsily at that, and looked down at her finally realizing she only came up to his shoulder.

"Want some company on the way home?"

She bit her lip fighting the urge to jump on the opportunity and say yes as she looked at the path she had to take back and shook her head.

"Thanks but no I can manage, tell you what I'll meet you here tomorrow night okay?"

He smiled as she reached on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the tree line and after a quick glance back disappeared into the woods, he smacked himself in the head at what every aspect of her pointed to, fangs, pale skin, an heir about her that drew him in, l these pointed to what was right in front of him and made him want to jump off the closest cliff and suffer a fate softer than what he would receive if his father and step mother, the king and queen of Werewolves, found out that their son was hopelessly and aimlessly falling head over heels for the princess of vampires.

Dora had paused just outside the small village the vampire population called home her fingertips brushing her lips as she remembered the kiss she'd just shared with a complete stranger yet something in her stomach made her unable to feel guilty about it, what would her mother say if she found out her daughter was falling hard and fast for a boy she'd just met and knew nothing about not knowing that the boy she had been kissing was none other than the prince of werewolves himself.

Remus returned to camp not a moment before the dawn broke out over the horizon and the early risers of the community emerged from their sleeping quarters among the few women that came into the morning light was a young child, 5 or 6 years old, her hair was a long and wild mane of chestnut brown locks and her eyes were the deepest shade of hunter green, she wore a patched white night gown and a smile as she ran to him reaching up when she came close enough.

"Up Remy up!"

She giggled and with a smile he lifted her into his arms holding her close as she hugged his neck.

"Your up early Maggie what brings you out of bed at this hour?"

The girl loosened her hold on his neck to look him in the eye as he brushed a curl from her forehead and placed a kiss where it had been.

"You silly, you weren't in the house when I woked up."

He smiled apologetically and carried her to the house she'd came running form and stepped in through the open door setting her down, Remus was popular with many of the kids in the camp but Maggie was closet to him being his little sister made her the favorite, in her mind, out of all of them, he fallowed her to the kitchen where he lifted her onto the counter where she watched as he took down a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk setting it on the table and helping her down smiling as she sat down and ate happily.

"Where are daddy and Lacy?"

Remus refused to address his step mother by anything but her first name unlike his sister who at the time their mother was killed by a vampire was to young to remember her.

"Daddy went out looking for you and mummy is in the shower."

She pointed to the stairs before turning back to her cereal eating it happily as he kissed the top of her head before climbing the stairs, the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and he could hear Lacy turn off the shower humming to herself Remus wouldn't have payed this any mind if he hadn't heard her foot catch the the side of the tub and her yelping as she fell, he found himself reacting without thinking as he hooked his arm around her waist keeping her from falling, she opened her eyes and looked up at him as he steadied her on her feet he was expecting a thank you at least from the young blonde, Lacy was only 22 much younger than his father's 39 years with long blonde ringlets that stopped at her mid back, all he received in return for saving her from a possible concussion was a harsh slap across his cheek that stung like a snake bite and made him back away.

"How dare you! Horrid little beast! Keep your hands off me!"

He didn't stay around to listen to her yell but rather went back down the stairs in time to help Maggie put her bowl in the sink and wash her face before sending her up the stairs to get dressed, he leaned against the counter absentmindedly rubbing his cheek as he thought about the strange girl he'd met just an hour ago under the tall tree between kingdoms and something stirred in his chest, a strange longing to see her a longing for the next night to fall quickly so he could slip away to the tree and see her again.

He sighed but quickly hid it behind a smile as Maggie came back down in a pink sun dress with a bow pinning her bangs back as she went to him and raised her arms to be lifted, he picked her up holding her on his hip as he went outside only setting her down when she caught sight of the other children now running around, he let her down and watched her run to join the other kids as they began a game of tag, his eyes drifted up to the sky as the sun now broke over the tall trees casting their shadows into the depths of the forest that he wanted to fallow unaware that on the other side in the vampire kingdom the center of his thoughts was laying on an old fastioied four post bed with blackening curtains over the windows and the drapes drawn on the bed.

Nymphadora sighed burring her face in the pillow not caring how un-lady like she looked with her ankles crossed in the air and her red dress resting on her thighs as she made a failing attempt to smother herself, she looked up from the pillow when one of the bed curtains was drawn away and the mattress dipped on her left.

"What's the matter Nymphie and don't say nothing cause you only try to smother yourself when something's bothering you."

She cracked a smile seeing her cousin sitting on the deep purple comforter that covered the bed, she sat up crossing her legs and put on her best thinking face.

"Umm let me see, maybe this guy I met last night but the only thing is he's not like us and I'm afraid he's well a werewolf."

Sirius looked at her before moving so he was sitting beside her.

"Where did you meet him?"

She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"As if I'd tell you, think I want the whole kingdom to know?"

She smirked and it made Sirius roll his eyes before laying back on the bed looking at the canopy in silence something he knew would get her to spill sooner or later and sure enough after just a few minutes of crushing silence she was getting annoyed enough to nudge him harshly in the side with her foot.

"Oi! are you just going to sit here all day I'd like to sleep at some point!"

He smirked this time sitting up looking at her and with a heavy sigh she returned to trying to smother herself before looking at him.

"I met him in my secret place just outside the kingdom not that it's any of your concern."

Sirius gave a nod and put a hand to her shoulder making her look at him.

"Your right it's none of my business where you met him or who he is but it is my job to keep you safe."

She rolled her eyes with a growl, ever since she had been old enough to walk Sirius had been appointed Royal Babysitter for her and even though he gave her more slack than her mother's guards he had his lines she didn't dare cross with him knowing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say now shoo I want to sleep in peace."

He laughed again before closing the beds drapes and leaving, as soon as the door had shut Dora went right back to planting her face into her pillow that smelled faintly of roses, strawberries and burnt ashes, a scent tone all vampires had on their skin leaving her as no exception, she rolled onto her back closing her eyes and tried to remember the smell Remus' skin had given off but little good, or justice, it did before she drifted into a dreamless sleep her chest slowly stopping it's rise and fall.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when the heavy oak door to her chambers was opened causing her to wake with a growl as she peeked out of the curtains ready to spring but it passed as she was faced with her mother, Andromeda was a regal looking vampire with pale luminous skin, stone grey eyes, inch long fangs concealed by ruby red lips, and deep brown hair she kept in a neat bun on the back of her head, as Dora sank back behind the curtains of her bed her mother drew them back and looked sternly at her daughter her eyes lingering on her dirty bare feet and matted pink hair.

"You snuck out again didn't you Nymphadora?"

"Yes but mo-"

Dora didn't even manage to finish talking before her mother continued as if not hearing her at all.

"What have I told you about sneeking out of the territory? It's dangerous there are creatures that would harm you remember what happened to your father."

Dora rolled her eyes, it wasn't that she was annoyed with hearing her father brought up just the fact her mother always brought it up at least every time she found out the princess was sneeking out so nearly nightly now.

"I know mom I'm well aware and besides I'm always careful, never seen by anyone and stay hidden as normal."

Andromeda looked over her daughter and her cold expiration softened slightly.

"Who is he then Nymphadora?"

Dora sat shocked for a moment before she looked down at the bed.

"Just a boy I met nothing special 'bout him he's just rather kind and a gentleman in like Andrew who's a self centered arse."

"Nymphadora."

She looked at her mother who was giving her a warning look but she ignored it shaking her head.

"I refuse to marry Andrew, I don't care if that means your sister takes your place I'm not being miserable with him!"

Andromeda gently moved her daughter' bangs from her face before turning to leave.

"Very well if you can find yourself a husband before you turn 18 then I will not force you to marry Andrew, however if you can not then you will marry him and take your place as queen, I'll be damned before your aunt takes this kingdom from me."

Dora looked after her mother as she left leaving the oak door open slightly and no more than a moment later a shadowy figure swept past the door in the hall, she didn't need a second glance to know it was her aunt Bellatrix, Bellatrix was an outcast even among vampires and everyone knew she was after her younger sister's crown because as the oldest she believed she should have taken the crown after their mother but instead Dora's mother was gifted it.

Dora waited until her aunt passed before she slipped out if bed and tiptoed down the hall glancing out the boarded windows seeing the sun was sinking bellow the horizon and the moon began to laminate the sky, a smile graced her face as she stepped out into the purple night and before anyone could see her, or so she believed, she dashed off into the woods bare feet pounding the dirt and the wind rushing past her, it was effortless for her to run along the path winding in and out of trees and jumping over fallen logs and large boulders only stopping when she reached the moon bathed meadow.

Remus sat at the base of the tree watching the sky trying to keep his fear from forcing him to his feet and to make him run, he looked away from the sky as he felt someone sit beside him and lean into his side he didn't need to look he had know Nymphadora had came to his side by her scent so he didn't hesitate to smile and rest his cheek to the top of her head relishing the warm feeling that lit up his stomach and made his chest feel as if it would burst.

Neither wanted to speak just live in the moment for as long as possible and it seemed like they would until Dora looked up at him with a soft smile that made his heart race and he couldn't help himself but to lightly place his lips to hers finding she didn't hesitate to return the kiss but rather lock her arms behind his neck holding herself closer to him, if Dora had ever felt out of breath it was nothing like this, this feeling of her lungs needing air was sweet and the feel of his body against her's made her feel as though her skin was on fire and she couldn't get enough as she moved her lips to his neck and shoulder taking in the chilled night air as his hands held her hips the thin fabric of the dress she'd changed into did little to keep the heat of his skin out.

She gave a small gasp before smiling as the night air washed over her back after the sound of ripping fabric and buttons popping filled the air around them, she moved her arms from his neck long enough for him to pull them from the sleeves and push the top down to her waist, she smiled at him looking into his eyes seeing he was watching her a mix of longing and worry in his eyes.

She placed a hand to his cheek watching as he leaned into her palm, she leaned close to him so her lips were inches from his ear and her breath ghosted over his skin.

"Don't be scared, I'm not breakable."

She smiled as his arms encircled her waist and both sank into the grass around them sending the smell of crushed grass all around them causing her to giggle and purr as his lips trailed down her neck and shoulder to her collar bone and it was pure bliss as Dora withered under him.

Suddenly in a rush the moment was cut short by a snarl that ripped through the air making the pair look up in a hurry Dora's eyes falling on the tree line that marked the end of the vampire territory where shrouded in darkness was a figure and as it hissed again the face of her aunt Bellatrix became laminated by the moon her lips pulled back in a sick grin her fangs pearly and gleaming in the light.

"Shit!"

Remus Jumped at the sudden shrieking of the word as he moved from on top of Dora watching as she got up and watched the tree line as the women vanished into the trees, he got to his feet as Dora pulled her dress up and slipped her arms into the sleeves though it did little to hide the tear in the back as she paced panicking slightly in a rush if words he couldn't distinguish before she looked at him sadly.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go!"

He reached out to grab her wrist but only tripped air as she turned and ran to the trees before vanishing into the darkness leaving him standing alone in the open, he stayed still for a moment until a sound behind him made him turn on his heel and scan the darkness behind him his eyes falling on a blonde figure just beyond the trees with crossed arms and an evil smirk on ruby lips, there in the thin ray of moon light stood Lucy looking smug as could be and beside her towering over her and looking rather enraged was his father.

*Nox*

_**~okay this was the first chapter please let me know how you liked it and if I should keep writing more of it like I said it's something I've taken a chance on and if you do not like it let me know how I can fix it or if I should just remove it however spiteful comment/reviews will be removed there are ways to say you do not like it aside from harsh and rude words thank you all.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hello and welcome back, first: reader desertion advised please do to violence. Second: if your reading this that means you either enjoyed the first chapter or your just curious about how this will go, either way I'm glad to at least know your reading. And Third: thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter JK Storm 501, and Wotcher77! ~**_

Chapter 2, What were You Thinking?!

*Lumos*

Dora ran as fast as she could through the trees after her aunt hoping she would beat her back to her mother but her chances of that happening were growing slimmer as her aunt ran faster, being much older than herself Bellatrix had the speed to run nearly three times as fast as Dora and knowing this made the fear in her chest grow thicker and thicker.

Finally the trees gave way to the village and without pause Dora rushed into the house and up to her mother's library stopping at the door raising her hand to open the door but froze hearing her aunts sickly sweet voice talking.

"That daughter of yours has been flirting with the enemy Andromeda I saw it with my own eyes in the clearing just at the edge of the wood, but it's not just any werewolf it's the young prince of the mongrels! You think that traitors brat of yours is fit to become queen in two years when she's off snogging the prince of a pack of flea bitten mutts!?"

There was a long pause before Andromeda spoke her voice holding firm but there was an edge to it that sent a shudder through Dora as she listened.

"I will ask you to refrain from talking about your princess that way Bellatrix, I shall talk to her once she arrives however if I hear that you were making this up I will not hesitate to have you destroyed or banished."

Her mother's foot steps could be heard on the floor and Bellatrix hissed.

"How can you be so calm about this! Those beasts killed your husband and left you alone to raise that wild child and look what happened she's turned her back on all of us! If you let this to on before long those werewolves will be killing every last one of us!"

Dora covered her mouth to muffle the yelp that escaped her lips as she heard her mother snarl and a loud thud fallowed by the sound of falling books as a shelf toppled over.

"ENOUGH BELLATRIX! Get out of here if you so much as show your face in this house again I will have you killed!"

Dora quickly hid behind the corner as her aunt rushed out a decent sized mark fading on her neck and a pronounced bite mark on her palm meant she had been warned and the next step was banishment, Dora didn't want to move from her spot she was frozen in place warm droplets of red tears trickled down her cheeks at the consequences she would face sure it would be more than a yelling at and being forced to stay in the house.

"Nymphadora come in here please."

She flinched as her mother's soft tone came from the library and as if on their own her feet led her to the door way where she could see her mother re-stacking books on the now standing shelf, there were times as a child Dora had been frightened by her mother after seeing fights between her and Bellatrix but something about this one made her terrified, maybe it was the fact of now that she was 16 she was old enough to be banished herself from the kingdom and to bare the scar of the queen's bite on her neck as an outcast for the rest of her life.

"Tell me Nymphadora, is what Bellatrix said true? Is he a werewolf?"

Dora swallowed thickly and nodded meekly her eyes watching her mother as she turned to face her but her face held no emotion it was just cold as stone and her eyes piercing.

"Y-yes he is mother but he acts nothing like the werewolves in the legends! He's sweet and kind!"

She stopped as her mother held up her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because he's bidding his time gaining your trust, come full moon he will not hesitate to kill you Nymphadora, he knows without the moon he can not have a change at killing you but should he shift he has more than enough power to end you."

Dora watched as her mother went to the chair behind a great wooden desk and sat down looking at her young daughter.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you Nymphadora I'm tell you to keep you safe, a werewolf can not be trusted and your fraternizing with the pack's prince is placing you in greater danger."

Her mother looked away to the window as the dark sky outside began to grow light with dawn before with a pained sigh she motioned her daughter forward, Dora was frozen again for a moment but then she felt herself walk forward to her mother's side red tears dripping down her cheeks as she watched her mother grab her hand and after a hesitation of her own bit into the skin of her palm.

At first there was no feeling in Dora's hand but then it was as if someone had lit it on fire, it burned not just on the skin but down to the bone and it made her scream in pain as the bloody tears now rushed down her cheeks to the point she could no longer see her own screams were drowned out by the ringing in her ears.

After a few moments the ringing began to die away as her screams became sobs and she fell to her knees cradling her hand to her chest the world slowly coming into focus through the tears, she seen her mother rise from her chair a hand over her mouth an ashamed look on her face as she looked at her daughter then dropped her hand looking at the door.

"Sirius, please take my daughter to her chambers, do not let her leave for any reason she will be brought blood as needed but she I not allowed to leave."

Dora looked up as she felt Sirius lift her to her feet and begin escorting her out of the room, Sirius stayed quite the whole way down the hall and off to the side Dora caught a glimpse of her aunt who was wearing a smug smirk seeing the bits mark on her hand before they rounded the corner, once in her room Sirius let her sit on the bed watching her but not saying a word, her heart broke as she listened to the silence then after a moment he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead with a mumbled apology before he left the room closing the doors behind him and locking them.

Dora looked at the bite on her hand and she began to shake as tears streamed down her cheeks again as she hid her face in her pillow and began to sob some how wondering how everyone in the kingdom hadn't heard her.

Remus' heart was pounding as he seen his father standing beside Lucy looking rather angry but he felt his feet moving him closer to them and his heart sinking as Lucy smirked at him before turning on her heel and walking back to the village, Remus didn't raise his head but yelped as his father smacked him hard in the back of the head forcing him to fall forward he hadn't even had time to stop seeing stars when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted to his feet so he was face to face with his father who's face was red with anger his teeth on edge.

"Where is your head boy?! A vampire! Of all the creatures in the world you go off and get caught in a vampire sirens' trap!"

Remus made an attempt to speak but he was thrown to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him fallowed by his father's foot on his back his heel diging into the point where his ribs met his spin causing him to cry out in pain.

"You've been seduced by the enemy you are a disgrace to your family Remus! Those blood sucking night walkers are the reason you and your sister don't have a mother! Yet here you are blinded by the princess of their kind!"

He removed his foot and began fallowing Lucy to the village not sparing a second glance at his son who lay curled up on the ground trying to gather his breath and calm the shaking of his body, it took a number of minutes but once he gathered himself he got to his feet and made his way to the village keeping his head low to try and block the stairs that pierced his skin like needles as he made his way to the house, not even the children who were eggar to see him now kept away eyes wide as they took in the sight of their prince holding his side and his arm and limping his way out of sight.

The minute he reached the door he knew something was wrong as the sound of Maggie's screams rushed to his ears as he stepped over the threshold, not caring about his rib or arm he hurried to the source of the screams and found his sister crying her eyes out doing everything she could possible to keep Lucy away from her and right that moment it meant hiding under the bed screaming her head off, Maggie paused in her screaming long enough to see him and scramble out from under the bed and to him hiding behind his legs clutching his shirt tale in her fist leering at Lucy through red and teary eyes.

"What's wrong Maggie?"

Maggie looked up at him and raised her arms making him sigh and lift her with his good arm holding her as she hugged his neck hiding her face as he turned to look at Lucy who had crossed her arms and dawned a evil and angered face.

"Spoiled little brat, getting into my things next time your brother won't be able to protect you."

She flipped her hair and stormed out of the room leaving Remus holding his sister as she began to calm down, he carried Maggie to his room closing the door with his foot before setting her on the bed where she burrowed under the blanket and curled up clutching his pillow with a pouty look he knew his sister was young and had taken a likening to Lucy most of the time but he could tell she was beginning to understand the woman had no feelings towards either of them.

"Hey Maggie, if Remy left this village and went away what would you do?"

He sat on the bed listening for her answer as he taped up his arm glancing at her as she sat up still clutching the pillow now looking flustered.

"I'd go with you! Don't leave me here Remy!"

He watched her as tears filled her eyes and he pulled her into his lap holding her close kissing her head.

"I could never leave you behind your my sister I love you to much."

He slowly rocked her in his arms smiling not only at the fact he was having a serious conversation like this with a 5 year old but also at the fact of just how pleasant the idea seemed to just leave in the night with her never having to face the pack again, he looked at his sister and after making sure she was asleep laid her in the bed getting to his feet grabbing a bag from his closet, it was already packed with his own things and after slipping down the hall into Maggie's room and grabbing some of her clothes and her favorite blanket and stuffed animal he packed them all but the blanket into the bag before wrapping her in the blanket and lifting her onto his back and sneaking out of the house and away from the village toward the meadow.

Dora sat in the center of her bed with her knees pulled to her chest examining the healing bite on her hand blinking back red tears as she ran her finger over each mark before looking up as the lock on her door was undone and a tall stalky male with brown hair came in with a wine glass on a tray filled with what to the human eye would be red wine but the smell that drifted to Dora and made her look up made her throat right and a thirst to burn deep with in her stomach.

"I shall return for the glass in an hour your highness."

The male muttered after setting the glass down and leaving shutting the door behind him but forgetting to lock it the slip up caught Dora's attention as she sipped the blood in the glass and an idea slipped into her mind, she finished the blood in the glass and quickly grabbed a bag stuffing the first things of clothing her hands touched before she grabbed a thick black cloak from her door and pulled it around her and lifted the hood over her hair.

She went to the door peeking out before slipping out and hurrying from the house and across the sun bathed land only running as fast as possible after reaching the trees, she kept moving in the direction of the meadow keeping the cloak close around her so the sun didn't touch her skin as she reached the tree line she looked over the meadow her eyes falling on a figure across the way and as she watched it draw nearer she realized it was Remus and on his back he carried a young girl who was sound asleep her head lolling around on his shoulder as he walked to the maple tree.

She smiled and hurried to the tree where they met smiling at each other before her attention was pulled away to the girl on his back.

"Who's she Remus?"

Remus lightly put his finger to his lips as Maggie stirred hearing a new voice but didn't wake.

"She's my sister, I left my home and I couldn't leave her there alone."

Dora's eyes now fell on the bag slung over his shoulder and resting mostly on his bandaged arm and a pit grew in her stomach as she looked back into his eyes then to Maggie.

"Let me take her so you can move that bag it looks like it hurts."

Remus was about to protest but his arm gave a sharp twinge of pain and with a small sigh he nodded and allowed Dora to take his sister from his back watching as she held her while he moved the bag, Maggie whined at being switched and opened her eyes looking up at the women now holding her much to Remus' fear but rather than start screaming he watched in amazement as she clung to Dora who smiled softly giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright little one you can go back to sleep."

Maggie looked at her and gave a bright smile before resting her head on Dora's shoulder and falling back asleep with a yawn leaving Remus completely dumbfounded as he looked at the two of them something stirred in the pit of his stomach something in his brain telling him what he was seeing just looked to right almost like a perfect family setting, a mother holding her child, he shook his head meeting Dora's eyes as she looked at him smiling.

"How did you do that? She normally hates being held by someone that's not me or our father."

Dora smiled and shrugged looking down at the girl on her hip.

"Not sure I've always been good with children they take a liking to me nearly everywhere I go."

She chuckled as Maggie nuzzled into her neck and a small snore escaped her lips making Remus smile and looked over Dora seeing she was carrying a bag of her own under the too large black cloak that seemed to swallow her and Maggie easily.

"Where are you heading?"

The question rolled out of both of their mouths at the same time making her laugh and him to chuckle and flush faintly.

"I'm not exactly sure I thought I'd take her into London and find a job and an apartment we could live in."

Dora's smile faded as she listened to him before looking down at Maggie.

"I'm heading for an old house just on the edge of the woods to the north, my family owns the land but no one has lived in the house for a few years we used to stay there during the summer when my father was alive it's huge almost manner like, if you and Maggie want to come and stay you can."

She looked up at him her eyes hopeful and the look made his heart skip a beat before he could stop himself he smiled going to her side and placed a kiss to her head.

"Is it even legal for a 16 year old to be living with a man who's two years older than her with a child before marriage?"

Dora laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Probably not but who cares."

He smiled and took her bag for her after moving her hood back enough he could place a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Lead the way then your highness."

She laughed again but began walking with him by her side both blissfully unaware of the cloaked figure watching them from the trees, after awhile of walking the trio found themselves sitting under a group of pine trees with Remus and Maggie taking a brake from walking though Maggie was having fun chasing Dora about and laughing when she'd turn and catch her in a hug tickling her to the ground now that the sun had been hidden behind heavy clouds the cloak wasn't needed as much around her head and arms.

Remus smiled watching as he split the bread from his bag between himself and Maggie as Dora walked hand and hand back with her smiling as she hurried to her brother's side as Dora leaned on the trunk of a tree her smile wavering slightly as she watched Maggie feeling the thirst burn her insides and her throat tighten.

"R-Remus I'm going to slip away for a minute or two I'm a bit dangerous for her right now if you keep fallowing the trail you'll come to the house in less than an hour I'll be back before then possibly."

He looked at her his eyes concerned but it was soon replaced with understanding as he nodded once watching her turn to go only looking away when the pink of her hair was no longer visible in the fading light of the gloomy day, he looked down at Maggie who was watching after Dora nibbling her bread.

"Where's sissy going?"

Remus was taken back not by the question but by the fact Maggie had called Dora her sister but he found his voice shaking his head.

"Dora is going to town for a bit she'll be at the house waiting for us but if we want to get there before the rain we should get going."

Maggie nodded and finished her bread before helping her brother by carrying Dora's bag and walking by his side along the trail, as they walked along they found the trail became lined with towering maple and oak trees and at the end of the trail there was a great iron gate with a crest upon it and standing before it was a heavily cloaked figure watching them.

Remus looked up at the sky seeing the sun was covered enough that Dora had left with her hood down, he paused in his walking grabbing Maggie by the shoulder making her stop and look confused until she looked at the figure and hid behind him clutching his shirt tale again giving him the hint that it most certainly was not Dora, he growled and watched as the figure lowered it's hood reviling a women with a wild black mane of curls, pouty red lips, inch long fangs that looked like they were made from pearls, and a single bite mark on her neck as she smiled evilly at Remus cocking her head to the side as if thinking.

"Hmmm so your the mongrel she ran away for, pity I thought you'd at least he far more handsome oh and what's this you've brought a little treat with you."

Maggie whined and tried to hide herself better as the women took a step forward causing Remus to lift his sister and take two steps back, the women smiled and laughed as if getting some sick pleasure from seeing them scared but before he could blink she was gone causing him to look around wildly before spinning around as she appeared behind him with a nasty smirk on her lips.

Under any normal consequences Remus would never take a swing at a women but he could tell if he didn't fight he and Maggie would surely be dead but before he could move his hand the women vanished and the next second Maggie was yanked from his hold and she began screaming as the women reappeared before him holding the child by the hair her lips inches from her neck but her eyes were on Remus watching his reaction, out of no where the women was tackled to the ground and Maggie scrambled to her feet and ran to her brother crying and clinging to him as the dark haired women was pinned by Dora who looked rather scary herself with bared fangs and her fingers curled into claws at the women's throat as she snarled.

"You keep away from them! Filthy she devil!"

Remus watched as the women kicked Dora in the stomach and sent her flying into a close by oak tree leaving the pink haired girl dazed for a moment but clear enough of mind to move aside as Bellatrix swung claw like nails at her but dug into the trees bark instead.

"Aww is little Nymphie protecting the flea bitten dogs now? Is that what the so called princess has sunk to a mutt lover?!"

Dora snarled again sounding absolutely feral as she lunged aiming for Bellatrix's throat only to be punched in the back and sent hard into the ground and pinned there though it didn't last long as she retorted and pulled Bellatrix down to her level and pinned her to the ground sinking her fangs into the older women's neck until howls of pain filled the air as she bit harder refusing to let go at any cost until a sharp kick to the stomach sent her flying again a small chunk of flesh in her teeth as she landed against a tree panting.

"You'll pay for this! Mark my words you little brat you'll pay dearly for this!"

And with that Bellatrix took off away from the gate holding her neck as Dora slid to the ground spitting out the chunk and nursing a wound on her own arm, Remus struggled to hold Maggie as she fought to get down and finally broke free of his hold and ran to Dora standing at her side looking at the deep claw marks on her arm.

"You got hurt sissy..."

Dora looked at the girl surprised for a moment but over looked the nick name smiling lightly opening her arms for the girl who happily climbed into he lap nuzzling close closing her eyes.

"I'll be alright Maggie I promise, it'll be gone by morning."

She got to her feet going to Remus who looked her over making her roll her eyes.

"I'm fine I think I did more to her than she did to me I'll be fine after I rest."

Remus didn't get time to answer as a clap of thunder sounded over their heads and she turned to the gates and pushed it open leading him inside, the house was indeed more like a manner that had been left unkept for years dust covered nearly everything and old pretreats hung on the walls, a large fire place was the main feature in the room they now stood in and furniture was placed in the room covered by white sheets to protect them from dust, a grand staircase stood at their left leading up to a second floor that was dark from where they stood.

"Wow this place is huge!"

Remus looked at his sister as she was set down and walked about the room wandering over to the stairs pointing up to the landing.

"What's up this way?"

Dora went to her side and offered her hand to lead her up but paused waiting for Remus who after shaking his head to clear it fallowed them up, on either side of the hall there was a door, 3 on each side and at the end of the hall was another set of stairs, one by one Maggie opened the doors finding out that 3 were bedrooms, 1 was a library filled with books and two were empty, Maggie went into one of the bedrooms that seemed to be painted in a peachy pink with a bed that was covered by a large white tarp as well as a covered wardrobe, a small table and chair set and an old painting of a beach.

"This used to be my room when my family would come here if I remember right I had left the light blue curtains on the bed and a few dresses in the wardrobe."

She smiled as she went to the bed and pulled the covering off to revile a large canopy bed with light blue curtains around it, it was still perfectly made and untouched by dust at all, Maggie went to the wardrobe and pulled the cover off with a little effort then pulled the door open reviling a number of small dresses in every color from red Christmas dresses to white and pale pink Easter dresses making her smile and turn to Remus who was now at Dora's side his arm around her waist as he looked around a strange her comfortable sense of family over coming them all.

*Nox*


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Hello again! I'm glad to have had reviews of encouragement from most of my readers so I am proud to see that you are all welcoming this story, thank you again to JK Storm 501, Wotcher77 and Remusdora for your reviews I hope you will stay with the story and let me know if you think I need to add anything I gladly take ideas and will use them with your credited and that's for all readers of my stories so once again thank you all!~**_

Chapter 3, Not Alone.

*Lumos*

As sunset began to cape the vampire kingdom the door to Andromeda's chambers opened and Sirius looked rather concerned as he looked to his cousin not as part of her royal guard but rather as part of the family and it made a pit form in the queen's stomach.

"What's happened Sirius? has she done something?"

Sirius took a moment to find his voice but when he did it was shaking slightly.

"Yes Andy she's...she's run away, the servant that brought her blood left the door unlocked and when he returned she was missing along with her cloak and most of her clothes, she's out there alone with your sister now banished she maybe in danger."

Andromeda closed her eyes trying to retain a calm manner but it was wavering quickly as a small droplet of deep red slid down her cheek.

"Find James, I know he is still out there with Lilly, find him and have him keep an eye on her until such a time she is ready to be persuaded home and do not under any conditions let Bellatrix anywhere near her or that boy understand?"

Sirius looked over his cousin's face before bowing low and leaving the chambers and shortly after venturing out into the woods in the opposite way Dora had gone racing the falling darkness, he only came to a stop when a familiar scent and without pause he fallowed it coming to a stop outside a cottage hidden among the large cedar trees, inside he could hear small chides of 'James don't let him do that!' fallowed by either a mumbled 'yes Lil' or 'it's not hurting anything.'

He relaxed slightly and made his way to the door pausing a moment before raising his hand to knock on the wood but it was opened before he had the chance and standing before him was a male vampire with unruly black hair, glasses and a kind smile, behind him stood a women with bright red hair and green eyes that were watching him carefully as she held a child in her arms, the child could not have been more that a year old but already he had the same unruly hair of his father in fact he was nearly a carbon copy of him except his eyes they were identical to the eyes of the women holding him the same eyes that were attempting to pierce his soul.

"Long time no see mate."

James smiled wide clipping Sirius on the shoulder making both himself and Sirius laugh before he Sirius turned to the women holding the child.

"Hello Lily, it's been awhile your looking lovely as ever."

The women's icy leer melting into a kind smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Still a hopeless flatterer I see Sirius, apart from that can you tell us what it is your doing here?"

The smile fell from Sirius' face as he looked back to James his eyes pained.

"It's Nymphie, she's run away...away with the prince of the resident London werewolf pack,"

He glanced at Lilly as if to make sure he hadn't given an I intended insult.

"But that isn't the part Andy is worried about in fact I get the feeling she trusts Remus more that she let's on, she's worried by the fact Bellatrix has been banished and that leaves Nymphie a sitting duck for attack, should Bellatirx kill her she takes place as princess and seeing as she is married and her husband is alive she can claim the crown for herself."

He seen he need not continue as a shudder ran through both James and Lilly before they shared a look and James nodded.

"Right, do you have an idea where she would have gone?"

Sirius nodded turning to look over the woods around them and pointed due south.

"Just at the edge of the territory in the manner she'd go to with Ted and Andy some times as a child, it's between our land and the werewolf packs they fell it'd be a safe place away from the rest of us, please I'm asking not only on my behalf but Andy's to keep an eye on them if you can don't let them be in danger."

James turned to Lilly who nodded once before looking to Sirius.

"We will keep an eye on them, tell Andromeda that she doesn't need to worry in the mean time I think it's time I payed my own cousin a visit I hear she's alpha female now."

James looked from her to the child in her arms and as if reading his mind she kissed his cheek and laid the child in a the set up play pen.

"Don't worry James I won't be long we will leave before sunset with Harry, you two don't destroy the house while I'm gone I'll be back in half an hour."

And with that she was gone her red hair being the last thing to faded into the shadows if the tress, James watched after her with a sigh before inviting Sirius into the house where they disused what happened to make Dora run away though James couldn't say he was at all surprised by the answer because he himself had run away from the kingdom of vampires to be with Lilly, a werewolf.

"So the Princess of vampires and the Prince of werewolves, a tragic love if you ask me, Nymphie is only about 16 now and Remus is 18 old enough to take his place as alpha if he takes a mate and challenges his father, do they intended to stay together alone?"

Sirius shook his head putting his face in his hands.

"I have no idea mate, but if that is her intention then things look weary for our kind without a princess to take over in two years Bellatrix will be able to take over and if that happens I fear the worst for Lilly and the other werewolves, you and her both know Andy has no ill will toward you or Lilly for the life you two have chose and made she believes it's something that could bring a treaty between vampires and werewolves but it could spell trouble for Nymphie."

James nodded looking to his son who lay sleeping in the play pen.

"But if Nymphie takes him as a mate and takes his name before she turns 18 then she has rights to the crown before Bellatrix correct?"

Sirius looked as though he were suddenly hit by lightning.

"Yes! That's right I had completely forgotten that if she takes another's name before she's 18 she will become queen or she can chose not to he and let her mother continue on as queen."

He got to his feet and began to pace thinking it over trying to see every detail of the scenario.

"But does she love him enough yet to be married before two years are up? From what Lil has told me Remus is a timid person, he doesn't rush into things like that unless she's sure it's what the other person wants, it could be a long while before he is ready to take that steps."

Sirius stopped pacing and looked out the window as the sun began to sink low in the sky.

"Here comes Lilly."

James got to his feet and joined Sirius at the window sure enough Lilly was making her way through the trees toward the house a set of scratches running down her forearm healing as she walked, James didn't hesitate to hurry out the door to her side quickly making sure it wasn't anything serious getting a look fallowed by a kiss to the cheek as they re-entered the house, Lilly looked at Sirius.

"She's at the house with Remus and Maggie, Remus' sister, they arrived there early this morning before the storm moved in they are safe and sound however Bellatrix may have already found them there were signs of a fight outside the gates and a good sized piece of flesh, I reckon Dora being younger walked away with less damage."

They heard Sirius all but collapse with relief at the news before he looked into Lilly's eyes.

"Did she see you?"

Lilly shook her head as she lifted Harry into her arms and wrapped him in a blanket.

"No she was going about a room, it looked as if she was with Maggie in one of the upper rooms and Remus was down stairs, if he's anything like he used to be he was most likely cleaning dust off of every surface he could see."

James looked at Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to Andy, tell her me and Lilly will keep an eye on Nymphadora and send in reports every now and again if Dora doesn't start doing it first."

Sirius was about to object but a stern look from Lilly made him swallow his pride and nod once before leaving, on his way back he stopped dead looking around him until his eyes fell upon the cloaked women sitting in a hollowed tree nursing a neck wound, upon a longer look Sirius felt a small swell of pride for Dora seeing it was Bellatrix and a good chunk was taken from her neck he smiled to himself and kept moving entering the house less than 10 minutes later, he went up to Andromeda's library opening the door to see his cousin watching out the window her deep brown hair flowing down her back for once as apposed to being put up in a bun.

"Andy, James and Lilly are going to keep an eye on her she's staying at the old manner with the boy and a young girl who is also a werewolf, James says they will send reports if Dora doesn't send them first."

Andromeda listened without interrupting and when Sirius had finished talking she turned to face him her cheeks lined with two thin trails of tears but she nodded dismissing him with a wave of her hand, he didn't argue but rather turned on his heel and left the room closing the door behind him.

At the manner Dora was sitting on the canopy bed watching Maggie show off the multi color night dresses trying to pick one to wear while down stairs Remus was tiding things up and clearing dust off the surfaces, as he removed the white coverings from the furniture he found two arm chars made out of fine red velvet, a couch made from the same velvet only in white, many little figurines decorated the mantel piece and old volumes of books lined the shelves, the kitchen was grand and well stocked with fine plates, silver wear and cook wear.

After awhile Dora came down the stairs looking a bit tired herself as she sat herself on the counter watching Remus tidy up.

"Maggie fall asleep?"

She smiled and nodded swinging her legs as she watched him.

"Yeah she no more than put her head on the pillow and she was out like a light."

He smiled putting down the dust rag and went to her side placing a hand on either side of her on the counter looking into her eyes making her smile widen as she put her forehead to his, he smiled lightly placing a kiss to her lips but before he could move away she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him from breaking the kiss and he didn't object as he lifted her by the waist and set her on her feet, she pulled back enough her lips were free but his stayed at her jaw or temple as she chuckled.

"Mmm don't you dare rip this shirt, you do you will owe me big time."

He chuckled making her giggle as she slipped out of his hold and went to the stairs leading him by the hand into the room down the hall from Maggie's before pulling him down on top of the white covers, he let his hands find their way under her shirt and onto the bare skin of her hips feeling her shudder under him as his lips trailed down her jaw and neck, he wasn't completely sure what was coming over him to give him the courage to help her sit up and remove her shirt but his stomach twisted in a way that made him think of the nights before a full moon when these urges would increase in him.

He gasped surprised when she flipped them in a blur of movement but smiled all the same at the sight of her sitting lightly on his torso with a playful smile that made blood pound in his ears, she leaned forward and placed her lips to the spot bellow his hear and his body gave a shudder of it's own as her fangs brushed the skin but didn't pierce it as she purred.

His hand wandered down her back his finger tips trailing along her spine causing her to arch her back and a moan to escape her lips, his fingers fumbled with the hooks of her bra until she moved his hands away and had it undone and across the room on the floor in a swift movement, he rolled his eyes but trailed kisses down her neck and to her navel listening as snarl like moans ripped through her chest steadily growing louder until they stopped suddenly and her hands gripped his shoulders making him look up at her worried he'd hurt her but she was looking at the closed door listening closely and after a moment he heard it as well faint knocking on the door down stairs.

She sat up covering herself as she watched him get to his feet and go into the hall, she got to her feet and dressed herself again before fallowing him until they reached the stairs where she passed him and went to the door opening it enough to see out and smiled opening it fully reviling James and Lilly on the door step.

"James!? What are you doing here?!"

Dora asked but flung her arms around him laughing as he hugged her waist laughing as well before he answered.

"Looking in on you Nymph, Sirius came by and told us what happened and that you were here so we thought we'd drop by and see if you were alright."

She rolled her eyes at her cousin but turned to Remus smiling.

"Remus this is James Potter he's my second cousin's best mate, and the lovely flower behind him is Lilly."

She smiled stepping aside to let them both in hugging Lilly carefully before looking down at the sleeping Harry in her arms, Lilly smiled then looked up at Remus her smile widening.

"Hello again Remus, it's been awhile I believe last time I saw you you were about Maggie's age."

He smiled and greeted James before going to Dora's side lightly wrapping an arm around her as she looked up at him quizzically.

"I grew up with Lilly, you see Dora Lilly here is a werewolf from my own pack her sister is, regrettably, my step mother and the reason Maggie and I left, Lilly had the idea when she was 16 to leave because she was in love with a vampire who up until now I never had the pleasure of no knowing the name of."

Dora leaned into his side looking over the sleeping infant in Lilly's arms and Lilly smiled.

"Something on your mind Dora? You can hold him if you like."

Dora's face lit up with a smile as she was handed the child who remained asleep in her arms.

"What is he? I've never heard of a werewolf baring the child of a vampire before."

Lilly looked to James who returned to her side looking at his son.

"Well Nymph he's a half vampire, he's part human from his mum and part vampire from me."

Dora looked between the pair and smiled widely handing Harry back.

"Well it's a bit late but congratulations I'm happy for both of you. James placed a kiss to Lilly's head before his smiled faded and he looked at Dora.

"Can I have a word with you Dora?"

She looked up and nodded her smile gone as she fallowed him to the kitchen leaving Lilly and Remus to talk, once in the kitchen James removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt before replacing them and looking at her.

"Nymphadora you realize what kind of trouble your leaving has kicked up right? Unless you can find a mate before your 18 and give your mother your rights as queen your aunt will take over everything and these peaceful times between us and the werewolves of Britain will no longer exist."

As he watched her she looked at the floor as if embarrassed before meeting his eyes.

"Well not to burst your bubble James but I would have chose my mate tonight if you and Lilly had t stopped by, not to say I'm not pleased to see you again but it's true."

James' eyes widen in realization but he cleared his throat looking back into the other room.

"Right sorry about that, I tried to tell Lil to wait until morning but that didn't sit well with her knowing you'd been in a tussle with Bellatrix, nice job by the way getting a good piece of her."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your a horrible lier James, now can we go back out I get the feeling Lilly will want to return home soon."

He nodded in agreement and fallowed her back into the other room and watched as she went to Remus' side and leaned close to him as he put his arm over her shoulders, after seeing them off Dora laid down on the couch covering her face with her hands not making any sound until Remus gently pried her hands from her face and placed a kiss to her cheek making her laugh as he helped her to her feet and led her back to the room they had been in, she smirked turning away from him and unlocking the closet slipped inside and one by one her garments landed on the floor just outside the doorway into the black closet he couldn't see into until she came out wearing a close fit silk night gown, his heart skipped a beat before kicking into overdrive as his see trailed over her from head to toe making her giggle as she climbed onto the bed covering her eyes but still smiling.

"You can change I won't peek I promise."

He shook his head but changed into his night clothes catching her once or twice peeking through her fingers causing her to giggle uncontrollably until he got into the bed beside her where her giggles died away and she snuggled close to him her head on his chest while his hand drew circles on her lower back.

"I thought vampires don't sleep."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself and to his relief she smiled looking up at him.

"We don't need it like you do but now and then it's nice to just close our eyes and slip into a sleep like state because sometimes we dream and they are vivid and lovely but most times it's just darkness blocking out everything around us that's how we "sleep" for hundreds of years on end."

He looked down at her slightly impressed as he placed a kiss to her nose before she snuggled close to him again closing her eyes, he fallowed suit drifting into a sleep of his own his arms wrapped tight around her in an attempt to keep everything around them out yet as he slept he became unaware that her chest had stopped rising and falling as she quit breathing.

As she slept Dora was unaware that dawn had came over the house and Remus was beginning to wake with a start as he realized she wasn't breathing and it wasn't until he jostled her that she opened her eyes looking up into his eyes which were wide with panic.

"What's the matter Remus?"

She let a yawn tumble over her lips as she stretched but stopped watching him as he slowly relaxed seeing she was fine then it hit her, she had t told him.

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry I forgot to mention when we sleep we stop breathing! I'm sorry!"

He let himself smile as he sat up and pulled her into his lap holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder in a child like way.

"It's alright jut next time please, please warn me about things like that because you nearly gave me a heart attack."

She smiled sitting strait enough to place a kiss on his lips before he playfully pined her to the bed with her hands above her head causing giggles to slip over her lips that soon turned to small gasps and moans as his lips moved along her shoulder and down her skin as he slowly removed the sleeping gown releasing her wrists and hands that began to remove his night clothes in a surprisingly clumsy manner.

She bit her lip to muffle the sounds that seemed to come from deep in her chest as her nails dug into his back in a way that egged him on but what surprised him was when she hid her face in his shoulder and he felt a sharp pinch the pain lingering for less than a second before a warm feeling of pleasure spread over him as he held her close.

She now lay on top of him her chin probed up on her arms on his chest as his fingers ran up and down her bare back while her finger lightly traced the now healed bite on his shoulder.

"So what does this mean Dora?"

She looked into his eyes her finger pausing on the mark.

"It means you are mine, I have marked you as my own for life."

He moved her hand from the mark and placed a soft kiss to her finger tips causing her to smile and close her eyes listening to his heart.

"I'm not sure I'm clear on how you mark your mates but I get the impression it doesn't involve a bite."

He chuckled holding her hand interlacing their fingers.

"Not exactly but I have marked you as mine and just like you said it's for life, most werewolves will mate for life even if their mate is killed or dies most of the time they won't find a new mate."

She smiled looking at their hands seeing how well her hand for in his as if it was made to be there.

"My mother can have the kingdom, I don't want to be a ruler at 16 just being with you makes me feel happier than I could ever be back there."

Remus smiled kissing her head as she closed her eyes.

"Same here I wouldn't change this moment for anything, my father can keep the pack, if Maggie wants to go back when she's older I won't stop her."

Dora opened her eyes looking up at him then back to their hands.

"What's on your mind love?"

She smiled hearing what she'd assume was going to be her new pet name.

"It's nothing just thinking how things would have been if we hadn't met."

She felt him shudder slightly and shake his head.

"I don't want to imagine that, now that your in my life I can't let you go."

She smiled and kissed him softly before slipping out of the bed and pulling on his his shirt then crawled back in beside him nuzzling as close as possible with a small yawn before she slipped into sleep, he smiled and found he didn't want to move so instead he just laid with her holding her close letting is mind wonder.

*Nox*


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Hello everyone, I'm just dropping by to say thank you and that I'm sorry if the chapters are short between school and setting ideas in motion while I have them I'm trying to work as much as I can with this story and my others so to those of you wondering about my other story it maybe put on the side burner for the time being until things settle down, once again thank you for staying around!~**_

Chapter 4, Settling in.

*Lumos*

When Remus opened his eyes he was alone in the bed not realizing he'd fallen asleep he looked around the room and seen the door ajar and the sound of water drifted down the hall, he got to his feet and dressed himself before fallowing the sound of water that turned into the sound of Maggie laughing fallowed by Dora's laugh as the sound of splashing and water spilling onto the floor met him, he peeked in and smiled seeing Dora sitting in the old claw foot tub that was filled with water and about a inch of bubbles as Maggie sat in her lap laughing and piling bubbles on her head.

He smiled and shook his head going down the stairs glancing out the window as the clouds gathered in the sky over the overgrown garden, he looked about the kitchen and was surprised to find it completely stocked unlike it was the day before a trickling laugh made him turn around and he felt the blood rush to his face as he was met by the sight of Dora in nothing but a towel her hair put up in a wet pink pony tail holding Maggie who was in a cute kids towel made to look like a puppy.

"I went into London and did a bit of shopping before you woke up, thought it would be a good idea to have food in the house for you both."

She paused as Maggie cupped her hand over Dora's ear whispering something that made her laugh and shake her head before setting her down.

"No little one I don't eat the same things you and your brother do."

She smiled and Maggie giggle lightly touching her fangs before going to Remus showing off the towel while Dora slipped back upstairs and after awhile came down in a bright yellow top, jeans and bare feet her hair now dry and wavy from the pony tail and in her hand was a shopping bag that made Maggie's smile widen as she hurried over trying to see into the bag.

"Easy now Maggie, why don't you go put this on then come back down so breakfast will be done."

Maggie took the bag and hurried up stairs making Dora smile as she went to Remus' side wrinkling her nose at the smell of the fried eggs and sausages.

"I think I'll stick to my diet thank you."

She jumped up onto the counter watching him, he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you not eat food or you just chose not to."

She looked at him and shrugs.

"I can but only certain things, extremely rare stakes, and I mean rare like raw, maybe something sweet here and there but blood is my main nutritional source."

He smiled taking the egg from the pan and putting it on a plate while she got down from the counter and rummaged in the fridge for a moment before taking out a pink cup and straw that he had the feeling he didn't want to know the contents of as he shook his head setting the two plates from the counter on the table as she sat at the table with plate containing a handful of strawberries making her laugh as he raised his eyebrow.

"An exception I make to my diet."

He shook his head placing a kiss to her temple before looking at the door way where Maggie was standing in a little white dress and a mint green head band in her hair, Dora smiled seeing the outfit and Remus looked from his sister to Dora.

"Your spoiling her."

Both girls laughed as Dora lifted the girl into her lap letting her have one of the strawberries.

"Not really, I got you a few new outfits to as well as a few of my own."

The way she said she'd picked up a few outfits of her own made him look at her while she set Maggie in her own chair and got up with her cup and rinsed it out in the sink before going to Remus' side and laughing as he pulled her down into his lap an arm around her waist laughing as she made an attempt to try the fried eggs only to grimace and shake her head returning to her strawberries.

As the day went on he finished cleaning dust from other rooms and when he looked out into the garden he found Dora wrapped in her cloak helping Maggie pull weeds and tending the few flowers that were left, he smiled going into the garden lending a hand and pulling away dead vines and branches from the large oak tree when Maggie slips past him and through the bushes to the base of the tree upon looking Remus could see an old swing hanging from a branch, he glanced beside him as Dora came to his side looking at the swing.

"I thought that fell down years ago, my dad put it up when I was about three."

She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him around the bushes then through a gap in them so they could clearly see Maggie sitting on the swing that now had ivy vines winding around the ropes holding it on the tree branch the old wood seat was weather beaten and worn but held the little girls weight easily as she swung her legs.

"I wonder.."

Before he could spare a side look Dora had vanished from his side and as he looked up blinking as the sun penetrated through the jade leaves he seen her cloak high up in the tree before her laugh filled the air and she came back down landing by his side clumsily nearly falling over had he not grabbed her hand to steady her.

"Welcome back to earth."

He smiled as she rolled her eyes but leaned into his side watching as Maggie swung, he glanced down at her seeing she was pulling the cloak tighter around herself as the wind rustled the leaves making the sun land in places on the cloak.

"Maybe we should go inside for the afternoon."

Dora looked up at him and after a moment she slipped her hand out from under the cloak and into a small patch if sun, almost at once it looked as if steam were rolling from her fingers and they turned red as if a rash was spreading down her palm, he quickly moved her hand so it was covered by his though he was a bit surprised when she reached up and kissed his cheek before vanishing nearly making him fall over before Maggie's squeal of laughter filled the air as she returned to his side holding the girl close under the cloak before fallowing him inside.

After being set down Maggie went to the other room and returned with a letter in her hand as Dora took off her cloak and kneeled to her hight.

"What did you find?"

Maggie handed her the letter.

"It's for Remy."

Dora smiled and straitened up handing Remus the letter before fallowing Maggie into the other room where after a minute the radio was turned on and after the static faded music drifted into the room, he smiled opening the letter reading it over his smile fading slightly as he seen the request for him to present himself and Dora to the queen of vampires, he sighed and looked at the second paper and seen it was from Lilly he removed it and sat at the table looking it over.

"_Remus, I know you're not the type to break a girl's heart but you should be careful to keep the talk of being to dangerous for Dora to a minimum, if she has taken you as her mate then it's a life long commitment she's made and if there are little things she's changed that you may not see, little things like changing her sleeping pattern from day to night/early morning or keeping small stores of blood around and leaving the house to feed less and less often then she's made her choice to stay with you, leaving her of breaking her heart could very well be the end of her because most vampires are like us, they mate for life, try to keep that in mind over the next few days okay? -Lilly_"

He looked at the letter then after a moment looked over top of it into the other room as the radio was turned up and the news man's voice echoed into the kitchen.

"In later news there have been reported disappearances across the London area the last found body was of 16 year old Mary Jenkins who had been reported missing from her part time work at a local cinema, Mary was found just outside of London in the country side with no noted injuries apart from gashes in her skin, the search for the other girls is still on going and the families and officers are asking the public that if they have any idea's about possible wear abouts of the three still missing girls please report it in as soon as possible, the still missing girls are Elisa Clearwood 13, Jane Aaron 15, and Erin Andrews 17."

The radio turned off with a click that was a bit to loud and made him think the nob had been snapped off to keep it off and after a minute the sound of shattering glass and Maggie's screams made him jump to his feet and hurry into the room in time to see Maggie screaming from the floor by the stairs where she was being held down by a large man with deep black hair and a sick smile on his cracked lips, snarls from across the room made him glance away to see Dora was being held back by a women with platinum blonde hair and the same stormy grey eyes as her own as she fought against the women snarls ripped from her chest like a wild animal and she had gotten her arm free long enough to claw the women in the side forcing her to let go before she went to the male and tried to get him off of Maggie only to be hit hard in the chest and sent flying into the wall hard enough to dent it and make her slump to the floor a small trail of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Before he could stop himself he had attacked the male getting him away from Maggie long enough for her to scramble away and hide somewhere else in the house no more than a moment after Maggie had gotten away a sickeningly sweet voice came from the wall where Dora had landed and as he was pinned down by the male vampire he could see the women who had been at the gate the night they arrived was kneeling by Dora with a fist full of her hair with a sick smile on red pouty lips.

"Not so strong now are you Nymphie, you haven't fed properly in the past few days your getting weak, Cissy go find that little brat she will make for a pleasant snack."

A cackle sent a shudder through him as it echoed off the walls and Dora leered at the women holding her and the blonde women bowed and slipped out of his sight.

"If I-I'm weak why did you need Narcissa and him to come with you, filthy hag."

With that she spit into the women's face and as soon as the hand released her hair she tackled her pinning her to the floor but her grip on the women's throat wasn't very strong as the women cackled again and kicked Dora in the stomach sending her sprawling on the floor coughing and holding her side, Remus struggled against the male but was held down by an iron grasp as the women went to Dora and with the heel of her boot sent her across the floor again but this time she didn't move more then shaking and raising her head only to have the women grab a fist full of her hair again making her give a muffled yelp as she was flung across the room stopping at his side and before she could move the man had both them pinned at the throats while Bellatrix made her way over her heels clicking teasingly on the floor as she looked down at them, Remus could see the place on her neck where there was flesh missing leaving a nasty scar.

She looked away from them as the blonde women came back but there was no sign Maggie was with her and he caught a faint whisper from the blonde to Bellatrix.

"She's no longer in the house Bella, is this worth it? We will have both kingdoms after us for thi-"

But she stopped talking as Bellatrix turned a cold leer on her with a growl.

"What does it matter Cissy?! Our sister has betrayed both of us and this rat is the one thing standing in our way to returning the favor all these years later!"

With that the man let go of Dora who was grabbed again by Bellatrix but this time her long black nails cut into the skin of her throat a wild gleam in her dark grey eyes as the younger women struggled to get free, he fought against the male holding him down trying to get away but the hold was to tight and the man snickered watching him struggle like a trapped rat, the door to a closet under the stairs opened a crack making Bellatrix turn her attention from Dora to the door and a horrified look came over Dora's face before it went whiter than Remus thought possible as she seen Maggie emerge from what he could only guess was a secret tunnel with Andromeda behind her.

A fleeting look of horror came over Bellatirx's face as she dropped Dora letting her land harshly on her backside holding her neck, there was a low hiss and in a second the man pinning Remus down was gone along with Bellatrix and Narcissa as soon as he realized he was able to move he got up and went to Dora's side fallowed by Maggie as he carefully moved her hand from the five half moon cuts in her skin that were healing over into pale scars as he watched, he was about to ask if she was alright when she leaned over his arm and her body was raked with a fierce shudder as she was sick out of the corner of his eye he could see the pool of red form behind him making Maggie move away and Andromeda to step to her daughters side as she coughed the last of the blood splattering onto the fabric of her mother's dress her eyes drooping and thretning to close.

"Remus I need you to listen carefully, take her up to a bed and lay her down but don't let her fall asleep, keep her awake and talking if you can do you understand."

Remus' head buzzed with millions of questions but he nodded and lifted Dora carefully into his arms and took her up to their room laying her on the bed brushing her hair from her face, his hand was shaking as he watched her fight to keep her eyes open.

"R-Remus..."

He looked into her eyes his throat tight as he tried to speak and keep his tone steady.

"Yes Dora?"

She moved her hand so it was over his on her forehead and with very little strength lifted his hand away.

"To hot."

He tried to smile but he had the feeling it came out as a worried half smile as he lightly held her hand watching as she swallowed thickly looking at the door as her mother came into the room with Maggie trailing behind her, in Andromeda's hand was a small red vial though Remus wasn't sure if the vile was red or it's contents were as she went to Dora's other side and unstoppered the vial and lightly put it to her daughter's lips, Dora gave a weak moan trying to turn away but her mother stopped her squeezing her jaw forcing her mouth open and making her take half the contents of the vial, Dora shuddered swallowing the liquid in her mouth before looking at her mother opening her mouth to make an attempt at arguing but her eyes finally closed by her mouth as her chest stopped it's rise and fall, Remus slept panic set into his chest as he held her hand looking worriedly at her only looking away when Andromeda put a light hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine she's only resting, she'll wake up in the morning, there was damage inside her body that's why she got sick like that it was most likely some damage to her ribs and side, any internal damage like broken ribs or a sharp blow to the stomach will make our kind spit up any blood we've taken in over the past few days and there was a lot less then there should have been in her system no wonder she wasn't able to fight very well."

He looked back at Dora who seemed to be regaining a bit of her color from the transparent skin she gained from the fight, he looked up at Andromeda who was looking at the vial in her hand before with a gentle smile handed it to him.

"Give her the rest of this if she is still in pain when she wakes up also when she wakes be careful to keep your appendages away from her lips and not to cut your self she'll need to feed as soon as possible and no blood substitutes like what she had stored around she needs blood from the vain so send her out as soon as possible."

He felt his throat become dry as he looked back at Dora who had moved in her sleep and gave a small yawn in her sleep showing off her small fangs before she rolled over and held his hand close nuzzling his arm before her breathing stopped, just looking at her he had no doubt why it was hard to forget she was dangerous in her own way under her cute and sweet face.

"Right, send her out as soon as possible."

Andromeda removed her hand from his shoulder and went to the door pausing to look over her shoulder.

"And Remus, remember she really does care for you and Maggie if she didn't she wouldn't have bothered fighting at all try to keep that in mind tomorrow night."

He turned to look at her confused but she was already gone and the door was soft shut behind her, he sighed and looked back at the bed as Maggie climbed up onto the foot of the bed and looked worriedly from Dora to him.

"It'll be okay Maggie, it's getting late why don't you go get ready for bed?"

Maggie got down from the bed and looked back at him with large hopeful eyes and he smiled.

"Go get ready and I'll be there in a minute, pick out a story."

Maggie smiled and hurried to her room while he turned his attention to Dora who had slipped into a deep sleep now as he took his hand carefully from her hold and brushing back her bangs to place a kiss to her forehead before he fallowed after Maggie to her room where he read her the story she chose until she was asleep, he smiled softly and kissed her head before tucking her in and returning to the other room sitting in a chair beside the bed where Dora had curled up close to the edge, he sat beside her holding her hand looking her over seeing small things he hadn't before, a faint scar bellow her right eye, the slight tinge of brown that made her hair the magenta pink it was, her skin was darker than her mother's skin or Bellatrix's it seemed to have the slightest tan soaked into it's milky complexion.

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but he was woken by the feel of cool fingers running lightly over his cheek and sometimes through his hair he opened his eyes and was met with soft grey pools reflecting the pearly morning lit room back to him, she smiled sweetly her hand pausing on his cheek.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

He smiled turning his head to kiss her palm.

"No, but I'm glad your awake."

She gave a small laugh sitting up and stretching as he realized he'd moved onto the bed beside her, she smirked and moved so she was lighting sitting on his stomach her hands on his chest as she leaned close to him so their lips were inches apart, he wanted to tell her what her mother had said about needing to go out and feed but his mind was clouded as her scent washed over him and her breath was warm on his lips, she pressed their lips together giving a purr before her lips moved to his neck there was something in the back of his hazy mind he was told to remember but it was lost in the haze as he held her body close to his.

There was a sharp sting in his neck before the spot went numb and after a moment if began to burn like acid was flowing from every vain in his body to that point and it was spreading now nearly all the vains in his body burnt as if acid filled them, he wanted to scream but his throat was dry and all that came out was a strangled moan, his hands fumbled for a moment before they found her shoulders and with all the force he could muster he pushed her away making her blink confused as his hand moved to his neck as the pain ebbed away while her hand went to her lips removing a bit of the blood that stained her coral pink lips and it took her a moment to understand as she looked at the deep red elixir on her fingertips.

She looked at him mortified her eyes taking in his hand on his neck where she had bitten him and panic filled her eyes as the breathes she drew became quick and fearful, she shook her head red tears dripping down her cheeks as she inched away from him until in a flash she was against the wall her hand over her mouth he fallowed her with his eyes before getting to his feet and stepping around the bed to her watching as she sank to the floor her hand clamped tightly over her lips as she refused to look at him, he took his hand from his neck and seen it had healed almost as soon as she'd let go of him before he knelt down before her reaching out to move her hand but she shrank away and cringed as if he were about to hit her making him freeze.

"Dora, please I'm not upset look at me please."

But she shook her head removing her hand to cover her ears the tears moving faster down her cheeks and splashing onto her shirt.

"No! I bit you now you think I'm a monster! You'll leave me alone and..."

She wasn't able to finish as the tears now flowed as if flood gates had been opened and all that came from her lips were small sobs and whimpers, his heart shattered as he watched her sob and before she could react he quickly gathered her in his arms and held her close despite her meek attempts at pushing him away the more she struggled the closer he held her ignoring the feeling of her nails digging into his side but before long they turned into her hands clutching his shirt and refusing to let go as she sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Her watery apologies came between hicks and sobs as she clung to him and he held her rubbing her back.

"It's alright, I'm not mad or upset nor do I think your a monster, how can I think that of someone so beautiful? If anyone is a monster it's me, you don't turn into a 4 foot tall wolf every month."

She looked up at him her grey eyes washed over slightly with red as her fingers clung to his shirt and the red tears slowed on her cheeks.

"Y-your not a monster Remus, you don't take the lives of humans just to live."

He cut her off by kissing her forehead.

"My point being this, your not a monster and I'm not going to leave just because you bit me, your mother warned me you'd do it if I wasn't careful so if anyone's to blame it's me."

She blinked the last of the tears from his eyes looking up at him before he seen something cross her cheeks he had never seen and that was a faint pink flush rise to her skin making him blink surprised but it was short lived as her lips lightly touched his palm and her fangs brush the skin but he quickly removed his hand making her look up shocked.

"Sorry love but not me, you need to go feed and no substitutes according to your mom."

She looked ready to argue but after glancing at the pale scar on his neck from earlier she nodded and stood as he let her up before getting up himself, she placed a swift kiss to his cheek before she was gone.

He sighed looking about the room before out the now open window catching a glimpse of pink disappearing into the trees in the pale dawn, he smiled softly as he went down stairs and looked over the old books on the shelf in the grand room before selecting one and sitting on the couch and starting to read, after a few hours the sound of the window being shut upstairs made him look up in time to see something move quickly down the stairs before his vision went black his eyes covered by cool hands, he reached up to remove them thinking it was Dora playing around until the owner of the hands spoke their breath ghosting over his ear and cheek making him shudder.

"Don't move or you'll never see light again."

*Nox*


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Hello everyone! Now then I know it's been some time since my last update and I apologize for that we've been having internet issues so I haven't been able to get on at home and my school has the site blocked so I can not connect to it there either but hopefully now I can update normally. I also apologize for casting the werewolf kingdom aside for those of you who were wishing for more from that side.~**_

Chapter 5, In the Light of the Moon.

*Lumos*

"If you move you'll never see light again."

Remus froze at the sound of the voice and his heart thudded in his ears but some how he could hear Maggie's muffled screams from somewhere behind him, he caught a glimpse of light before his eyes were covered by fabric and he was forced to his feet then out the door as the sounds of the early afternoon sounded around him, cicadas buzzing and the wind in the trees blew the smell of wild grass over him and then came Maggie's screams as she was led outside his blood ran cold as the little girl started crying for him and Dora but he knew even if Dora was in hearing range there was little she could do with the sun out full force according to the warmth on his skin, he jerked his hand in an attempt to get it free but found they were bound by a rope and after a few minutes of trying to get free of the rope he stopped hearing Maggie's screams stop all at once but before his mind could figure anything there was a heavy blow to the back of his neck and his mind shut off.

When he woke he was laying on the stone floor of a cellar beside him shaking and sobbing was Maggie and in front of him pacing the floor was Lilly her red hair a flame in the dark enclosure, she paused hearing him move to sit up causing Maggie to fling her self at him clinging tight as he held her.

"What happened, Lilly what are you doing here?"

Lilly looked at him over her shoulder before with a sigh she walked over to him.

"You're father sent members to find you he thought your just run off somewhere in the territory but then he found out you had Maggie and that you were living with Dora but the mark on your shoulder did it Lucy threw a fit about it and demanded you and Maggie he kept away from the pack that you two were dangerous for talking with vampires."

Remus clenched his jaw and softly rocked Maggie trying to stop her shaking as Lilly began pacing again watching the door up the stairs and after some time their were foot steps above them and Lilly paused looking up the stairs and the door opened enough for two men to push someone through, Lilly quickly moved to the middle of the stairs and caught the person around the middle carefully backing down and as he watched she laid Dora on the ground making his heart stop for a moment as he took in the pale pink mark on her forehead and his eyes moved to her chest looking for the rise and fall and to his relief it was doing just that as Lilly moved her bangs from her face looking at the mark.

"W-why did they being her here tonight?"

Remus listened to his words as they left his mouth though they sounded strangled and for the first time he knew why his bones were beginning to ache and a horrible heat was starting to wash over him in waves, Lilly looked at him her green eyes cold as stone and her face void of expression.

"They are hopping we will take care of her for them so the pack won't have to dirty their hands or in tonight's case their paws."

Remus' heart plugged so deep into his stomach his hand moved to his chest to make sure it hadn't fallen to the floor as Lilly sat on the floor away from them her back to the wall a red flush covering her cheeks as sweat glittered on her brow, the moon was beginning to rise outside their bodies were telling them so as he felt the heat raise through his skin from his bones and Maggie whimpered curling in on herself.

It didn't seem like long after the sound of all three of their bones snapping and reforming filled the cellar along with Maggie's screams of pain that turned quickly to howls from a snow white wolf the only non white place on the small female was over her left ear that was brown but so faint it was hard to see, across the room Lilly's muffled whines turned into whimpers from a red brown female wolf nearly twice the size of the white wolf both shaking their heads as if a bad smell had filled their noses as they paced circles around Dora their actions, however, stopped when a ear splitting growl came from the now large brown male wolf that had taken Remus' place, he was nearly three times the size of Lilly and his fur was the color of chocolate his amber eyes trained on the older female who had taken back to pacing around him and Dora.

Hearing the sounds around her Dora forced her eyes open and quickly sat up looking around her then freezing as she came eye to eye with the large male wolf, a scream built in her chest but was strangled in her throat so she was shaking her eyes locked on the large amber ones watching her she forced herself to look away to the two females the older red brown wolf had stopped pacing and was watching her with the fur on the back of her neck standing on end but the smaller white female was looking around the large male her tail wagging ever so slightly like a happy puppy, a growl from the male made her look back to him watching as he turned his back to her with a huff as he now faced the older female his teeth bared as her growls turned to whimpers and she shrunk away to the wall he then returned and got close enough Dora could feel his breath as he sniffed at her after a moment of sniffing at her he lightly nudged her cheek with his nose making her look at him surprised.

"R-Remus?"

The wolf bowed his head as if answering her before he lightly guided her hand with his muzzle to a spot on his shoulder where her fingers could feel the bite mark through his fur, she felt herself relax as her hand stroked the corse brown fur making Remus snort and sit before laying down though surprisingly to her he was still large enough that she didn't need to bend down to pet his head, she looked to the white wolf who had moved to Remus' side her tail wagging faster before she pounced knocking them to the ground licking Dora's face making her laugh.

"Okay okay Maggie down sweetie!"

The female yipped but let her up as she went to Remus moving so her front paws were on his back her back paws barely touching the ground as she tugged playfully at his ear though he acted as though she wasn't there apart from a gentle paw to the head if she bit to hard, Dora turned around her eyes falling on the red brown female who was eyeing her cautiously.

"Lilly?"

The wolf paused in her growling to get to her feet before she walked to her glancing at Remus now again though he seemed less interested as he laid his head on his paws letting Maggie nip at his tail playfully as it moved, the red brown female moved carefully closer sniffing once she was close enough and after a moment she nudged Dora's hand as Remus had done before going to Maggie nudging her away from Remus who seemed to be growing annoyed before suddenly everything moved at once faster that even Dora could see, the door was ripped open and all three wolves were surrounding her as if to protect her and after another second Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking between the three wolves and Dora trying to register what he was seeing and in that time James had joined him but he didn't pause to make heads or tails of what was happening as he went to Lilly's wolf who growled for a moment until he showed he wasn't going to back down even as she snarled at him then she looked him over her nature shifting as she went to him rubbing against him nearly hard enough to knock him over.

"Nymphie come away from there slowly, your mother is waiting upstairs please."

Dora looked at her cousin as he nearly begged her to move away from Remus and Maggie who was now standing in front of her growling.

"No I won't Sirius they won't hurt me."

As if to prove her point she went to Remus and hid her face in the fur of his neck making him look at her his growls subsiding as he watched her peek at Sirius who was watching dumbfounded by his cousin's action as if it were a kind of attack on their kind.

"N-Nymphie how-when- how did you take that werewolf?"

Dora looked at him keeping a hand on Remus as she looked at her cousin.

"I took him as my mate, I did not take him it is his choice to let me do this he could rip me apart right now if he wished but he won't."

As if in agreement Remus' wolf nudged her cheek softly and she gave a small smile before placing a kiss to his nose then looking sternly at Sirius again.

"Take mother and go, I'm not leaving them take Lilly to if she wants to go but I'm staying with Maggie and Remus."

Sirius starred at her at a loss for words until Andromeda spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Sirius James come along things are under control now leave them be."

James looked at Lilly who bowed her head and fallowed him up the stairs but Sirius hesitated looking at Dora who was watching him stone faced as if daring him to try and make her leave the two wolves beside her before he too went up the stairs, Dora sighed resting her head on Remus' shoulder making him look at her and whine nudging her cheek.

"I'm alright love they caught me in the middle of feeding."

He nudged her again lightly pushing her with his shoulder so she was closer to the stairs it took her a moment to understand he was telling her to leave ahead of him and Maggie, she climbed the stairs and once through the door way looked around seeing they were outside the sounds of the night filling the air, a soft wind blowing through the trees, crickets chirping the soft beat of dozens and dozens of bat wings as they flew in a great cloud across the moon.

She turned around to see Remus helping Maggie out the door before he came to her side nudging her before he laid down looking at her she looked confused for a moment until Maggie nudged her other side and she understood and carefully got on Remus' back holding tight to him as he stood up again and the ground under her feet vanished it amazed her how far from the ground she was on his back knowing he stood taller than her on all fours as it was, once she was on he began running into the trees weaving easily through them as Maggie, a streak of white in the dark area, fallowed closely by his side her ears flat in an effort to keep up.

After a few minutes of running Remus slowed to a trot before stopping and laying down so she could get off looking around she seen they were less then a few hundred feet from London, she looked at Remus as he nudged her back with his nose inching her forward before he turned away to Maggie guiding her in the opposite way glancing back at her and giving a whine.

"I'll be back at the house before dawn, I don't have my cloak so I won't be long."

He bowed his head before leading Maggie away she sighed and stepped into the London streets dodging cars as she crossed the street heading into the heart of the city, she ducked into a bathroom and pulled a change of clothes from a hidden spot behind a lose stone and exited the bathroom now in a close fit black dress and boots that reached her knee leaving an inch or so gap between their tops and the bottom of her dress, she was placing diamond studs in her ear lobes as she walked into the dark alley to her left and it wasn't long before she came across a small pub with a few men standing outside, she quickly put on crimson red lipstick before walking past making the men stop in their rather loud conversation to look at her and just as she'd hoped with a backwards glance and a wink one of them, a young male with long black hair and blue eyes, handed his bottle over to the man by his side and fallowed her as she turned right into an abandoned alley that had only a single light, she smirked before looking around as if she were lost before turning to face the young man who was looking at her as if he were seeing some gloriously beautiful creature.

"Are you lost Pet?"

She gave a small smile hearing the man's slurred words as he came closer to her so only a few feet separated them.

"Yes sir I am, I was on my way home and got lost."

The young man smirked stepping close to her his clammy hand brushing her cheek before she let herself be forced against the brick wall the young mans hand at her throat, she didn't make an attempt to fight back but looked slightly surprised as his eyes took in every inch of her before his free hand began to reattach up the bottom of her dress making her give a fake gasp then a trilling laugh that made him freeze then gasp in horror as she grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall, his eyes were filled with terror as he looked over her face as she smirked at him.

"Aww don't be frightened 'Pet' this won't hurt more than a moment."

The young man let out a scream but it was cut off as she sunk her fangs into his neck draining him quickly and letting him slide to the ground as she whipped her mouth of any blood feeling a bit woozy from the alcohol in his blood as she walked back down the alley and past the other men who were looking behind her for the young male then at her as they didn't see him.

She looked at a clock mounted to a wall outside a restraint and sighed seeing there were a few more hours until dawn but her body was telling her she needed to keep feeding as her throat burned and tightened as a young mother passed her with a small child, she forced herself away from the people in the main streets of the city and back into the darkened alleys where she quickly found pray in a drunk man advancing himself forcefully on a girl who was screaming for help.

She forced the man away from the girl who ran away at once without a glance back and as soon as she was out of sight she finished off the drunk letting his body slide to the ground like the first before she slipped out of the alley a different way exiting London into the trees where she moved as fast as she could racing the now grey sky until she reached the house and shut herself inside her head reeling from the alcohol the men had in their blood as she went to the couch and laid down covering her head with her arms as the sun rose outside.

After awhile she was being woken by the sound of the door opening and closing and as she moved her hand she found Maggie and Remus trying to sneak upstairs until Remus seen her move to sit up, he sent Maggie upstairs watching the little girl trudge sleepily up them and out of sight while he came to the back of the couch.

"Are you alright Dora?"

She nodded sitting on her knees and throwing her arms around his neck making him chuckle and lift her and hold her close as she closed her eyes to stop the spinning room.

"Are you sure? You act like your on a hang over."

She groaned hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah bad choice in blood I picked the two with way to much alcohol in them."

She had no more then finished speaking before she pulled away to look at herself and her eyes widened seeing she was still in her other outfit, Remus fallowed her gaze and a blush covered his cheeks as he took in the outfit before she hid her face again in his shoulder.

"God I was so woozy I didn't change back out of this, bad as it sounds I wear this to lead men on that would force themselves on any girl with a pretty face it's rare when I just pick someone from the street doing it the way I do makes me feel like less of a monster."

He held her close and carried her up the stairs as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"I don't think I could ever think of you as a monster."

She barely remembered hearing these words before she slipped into a dreamless infinity, Remus laid her on the bed as she fell asleep and smiled placing a kiss to her forehead before going into the bathroom and filling the tub with warm water, he had just closed his eyes when the sound of feet tip toeing across the floor than the water being disturbed made him open them an blush madly seeing Dora slip into the tub beside his feet, he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but before he could she closed her eyes relaxing into the warm water before she looked up at him with a small smile her eyes apologetic in a way he couldn't be mad at or refuse.

She relaxed in the water but after seeing Remus close his eyes she smirked and moved so she was straddling his stomach leaning close so their faces were inches apart making him blush again but wrap his arms around her waist, she moved so her lips brushed his neck and shoulder though she didn't miss him flinch slightly making her look up at him.

Remus thought she'd be hurt that he'd flinched away from her but instead she was smiling in an understanding way and whispered into his ear her breath ghosting over his skin.

"Don't worry I won't bite, like that any way."

The purr in her voice sent a shiver through him and he watched in a daze as she slid back to her end of the tub and under the water, he could feel her hands still on his chest before his body was over come by pleasure and his mind couldn't get a grasp on anything through the blissful haze until it thinned for a moment as she came up from the water and kissed him deeply her cool fingers leaving goose bumps on his skin even in the warm water as he held her close kissing her neck and shoulder.

The water in the tub had become much cooler than before as she laid on top of him her head on his shoulder and her breath slightly winded as she closed her eyes while his hands ran over her back his heart slowing down steadily as the flush began to leave his cheeks, he glanced at Dora and seen he had left two marks on her skin one just bellow her collar bone and another on her neck, the marks looked exactly like hackies that were nearly gone but they were there against her ivory skin.

She sighed as her breathing became normal once more moving so she was sitting lightly on his stomach looking down at him.

"The waters gone cold even to me, we should get out so you don't catch cold."

He was about to protest but she had already gotten out and was wrapping a towel around herself and looking over her reflection in the mirror sighing at her hair as it hung lank and tangled, he got out and wrapped a towel around himself letting the water out of the tub before going to her wrapping his arms around her making her smile.

"Why do you put make up on love your beautiful as you are."

She rolled her eyes rubbing away the trail of smudged eyeliner from her cheek.

"Vampires are naturally appealing to humans of the opposite sex but like most girls we can get discouraged if we see someone more beautiful than us human or other wise then there's me who just likes the human aspect of putting on make up to hide things."

He looked at her reflection and now could see her cheek bones were appearing slightly higher than they looked without her make up and her eyes were a bit rounder than the common almond shape most girls had, her eyelashes were long and not black but deep brown and on her right eyebrow there was a scar that cut through the tail end of it.

"I was 5 and my hair had begun to turn pink so some kid called me a freak and threw a stone at me, hit me right in the head course it healed by the time I had come back to the house but it left this."

She ran her fingers over the scar as he looked down at her.

"Your hair is this color naturally?!"

She looked up at him and giggled hearing his shock.

"Corse it is, it was brown when I was born but mum says by the time I was five the brown had mixed with a red genie in her family line and blonde on my father's side and made it turn an odd pinkish magenta it's been this way ever since and nothing covers it I've even tried dying it and it would wash out that night like the pink is a wax like coating keeping color out."

She smiled and ran a brush through her hair as he held her close looking at her reflection she glanced up fallowing his eyes to her cheek bones and he heard her give a low growl.

"I get high cheek bones from by damned aunts, those two women from before, Bellatrix the dark haired one and Narcissa the blonde, and I hate them they make me look to much like my aunts even mum said when I was younger I looked like Bellatrix when she was young."

She shuddered looking into the mirror and a soft smile came over her lips.

"I could never hate my eyes though, they come from a combination of my father's shape and my mother's family eye color the entire line of my mother's family has grey eyes they say it's because the Black family is descended from the first vampires."

He kissed her head making her giggle and turn so her head was on his chest the top if her head fitting nicely under his chin as he chuckled lifting her bridal style and carrying her back to their room where he laid her on the bed though she got up and dug in the closet for a moment before coming back in a pair of pale blue shorts and a borrowed t-shirt of his making him smile and kiss her cheek before getting himself dressed, when he came back to the bed she was laying down her eyes half opened as she looked at the ceiling.

"If you're tired you can sleep love, it's still ear-"

He hadn't got the chance to finish speaking before she quickly got up and grabbed her cloak and a needle with red thread and quickly finished something that was on the breast of the cloak, as he looked he could see her sewing the letters that spelled out Forbidden and on the hood was a stitched on outline of a wolf head the shoulder had a stitched on paw print as well, he watched as she cut the thread and examined her work nodding then looking at him with a small smile.

"Forbidden, that's what vampires will call a couple like you and I or James and Lilly, if a female vampire has this on her cloak it's like a scarlet letter to others it's a bit cruel but true and it's not that big a deal."

He sat beside her on the bed looking over the cloak before he kissed her head as she rested it on his shoulder with a small yawn.

"Sleep love."

She tried to fight her heavy eye lids but soon was asleep nuzzled into him as he laid with her rubbing her back as she slept unaware he had fallen asleep himself until the jarring of the bed woke him and made him open his eyes to see Maggie's outline crawling into bed between him and Dora where she laid down nuzzling close to Dora who smiled half awake and held the girl close before going back to sleep, a glance at the clock told Remus it was just past 9 at night though he wasn't surprised he and Maggie were sleeping so much after a full moon but he shrugged it off and let himself fall back asleep.

Remus opened his eyes and found he was no longer in the bed or even on the bedroom but in the hallway outside the bedroom's closed door on the other side he could hear Dora's whimpers of pain and beside him Maggie, who looked older than before, looked worried as she moved away to sit on the top stair while he looked back to the door as Dora gave a small scream and he felt his heart break into a sprint along with urge to break open the door until a small sound made everything else vanish, a small and tiny baby cry came from the other side of the door made everything melt away then Lilly's voice came in a soft tone.

"It's a boy."

Dora's winded chuckle came next and the crying stopped and was replaced by a gargled cooing like sound.

"A little boy, he looks just like his father."

Remus was frozen his mind was racing to keep up with what was going on and how he had suddenly became a father, Maggie heard the sound of the door open and hurried back to his side as Lilly pulled the door open a soft smile on her face.

"Quite now he's just gone to sleep."

She stepped aside to let him and Maggie in, Maggie went to the bed side and stood beside Dora who was showing her a small bundle of blue she held in her arms, she glanced away from Maggie to Remus as he took a numb step into the room but came no farther as he looked at the scene before him.

"Remus? Why are you standing back there?"

He met Dora's eyes and felt himself thaw and his legs carry him to her other side making her smile softly and once he sat on the bed she carefully handed him the small bundle.

"Careful mind his head."

He held the small infant carefully looking down into the face that looked like a perfect combination of Dora and himself, the child's hair was a soft brown but the eyes that fluttered open at being moved from Dora's arms were completely and undoubtedly Dora's being the same stormy grey as they looked around with innocent curiosity, Remus' heart swelled as he looked at the baby in his arms and he smiled feeling Dora rest her head on his shoulder her finger lightly stroking the baby's palm until with a gargled babble the child closed his tiny fist around her finger making her chuckle.

"What's his name?"

Remus tore his eyes away from the newborn baby to Lilly who had sat at the foot of the bed with a toddler with unruly jet black hair and glasses standing by her legs looking at the new parents, Remus looked to Dora who was still looking at the baby as he fell asleep.

"Edward Remus Lupin."

Remus wondered if he looked surprised as he felt as Dora looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Edward after my father and Remus after you love."

He felt himself smile and place a kiss to her head looking back at the baby in his arms his heart swelling again, Remus had closed his eyes for a moment when again everything changed he was now standing outside the bedroom door but he wasn't hearing Dora's whimpers or screams this time but rather hushed voices when suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve that made him look away to be met with Maggie who had to be at least 12 now holding a little boy no more than 2 in her arms his little hand on Remus sleeve and his grey eyes watery as if he'd been crying, swallowing a lump in his throat he took the boy into his arms holding him as he clung to him in a way Dora normally would.

The door opened a moment later making him look up and met the eyes of Lilly who looked paler than ever her eyes were heartbroken as she pursed her lips and stepped aside to let him in and as he took a step into the room his heart fell and shattered into a million pieces on the floor, lying on the bed looking as though she'd been through hell and back was Dora, she was paler than he had ever seen her eyes were blood shot and red tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the blanket covering her legs her hands sitting lifeless and ghost like in her lap as he sat beside her letting their son down to crawl into his mother's lap where her arms lifted and embraced him the red tears flowing faster as Remus put his arm over her, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened this time to cause a reaction like this from the normally steel willed Dora but it appeared he was going to find out anyway as Lilly came back into to he room with a very small pink blanket, he could tell there was something wrapped in it but he dare not ask what as she shakily handed the blanket over to Dora looking at the floor as Dora's sobs came faster and harsher, he held her close as she would allow feeling his heart break knowing he couldn't help in many other ways.

Remus' eyes flew open as he bolted up right panting looking around the room his eyes falling on Dora's sleeping form beside him along with Maggie's as the darkness poorer in from outside he looked at the clock and seen it was three in the morning a soft noise made him look down at Dora seeing she had her eyes open and was watching him as she sat up looking concerned.

"Remus you okay?"

He took a moment to calm himself and nodded as she carefully moved Maggie to the center of the bed and laid herself beside him a hand to his cheek as she pulled him back down looking into not only his eyes but his very being.

"What happened? Bad dream?"

He looked over her face debating about weather to tell her but decided against it nodding and holding her close closing his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm okay now nothing to worry about, try to go back to sleep love."

She nuzzled close to him but he wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep before he had fallen asleep again but his mind stayed clear of the nightmares to his relief as he held her close through the black and dreamless sleep until a single image came into his head, him dressed in his best holding Dora who was in a white wedding gown and a vail both smiling happily their hands interlaced showing off the golden wedding bands on their fingers as a soft music box song played.

*Nox*


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hi everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry about my absents but I've been busier than a bee lately and haven't had time to update but please do not fear my stories are not abandoned I could never do that but please note seeing as it is my finally year of school I have a lot going on so my updates may not be common. Thank you~**

Chapter 6, History Repeats.  
*Lumos*

It was some time around dawn when Remus opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of both Maggie and Dora still sleeping beside him though Dora had shifted in her sleep to the point she was nearly falling off the bed, he carefully slipped out of bed and went around to her side moving her gently back away from the edge of the bed before he placed a kiss to her head then Maggie's before leaving the room closing the door softly.

Once he was down stairs he had no more than stepped into the kitchen when something under the front door catch his eye, he went back to the living room and bent down to lift up the envelope that had been slid under the door, he looked it over and seen it was addressed to Dora and on the back sealing it closed was the seal of the vampires, not wanting to pry into what her mom was going to tell Dora he took the letter with him to the kitchen and set it on the counter before he began to make breakfast.

He was in the middle of flipping the last of the pancakes when a cold rush of air washed over him causing him to shudder but smile, he didn't need to look over his shoulder to know Dora was sitting on the counter behind him most likely still in her pajamas as he heard the sound of the letter being opened, he glanced over his shoulder and sure enough sitting on the counter in her pajamas, hair a fluffy mess, eating a strawberry and reading the letter was Dora.

He shook his head and returned to the food waiting for her to speak and after a moment she set the letter down and got off the counter before going to his side.

"Mum wants to see us, she says she has something to tell us."

She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes looked at the plates on the counter, after a moment she moved away to a bare section of wall her eyes trailing along the fading wall paper.

"Dora? What's the matter?"

She didn't answer but rather knocked lightly on the wall and after a second there was a hallow knock she quickly removed the wall paper from the area of the hallow space and opened the small door built into the wall, inside a shallow hole there was a very old very tattered book.

"She was right.."

Remus turned hearing her mumble as he turned to watch her remove the book and open its cover before yelping and dropping the book at once as blood trickled from the small cut on her finger, she swore loudly before placing her finger tip in her mouth glancing at the book blinking confused as words began to form from the blood on the edge of the page, he went to her side at one a protective arm around her as they watched the words become clear as if someone was writing them.

"_Greetings your highness Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Princess of Vampires..._"

The page said no more as the words sunk back into the page leaving it blank again, Dora had removed her finger and knelt down to pick up the book but at once Remus grabbed her hand making her growl at him and set her jaw causing him to flinch and release her wrist watching as she picked the book back up turning the page though it was blank, without thinking Remus touched the page and whinced as the razor like paper cut his finger but the blood disappeared from the edge and turned into new words.

"_Prince of the Werewolves Remus John Lupin.._"

The words disappeared again and Dora turned the page again where more words had formed.

"_Long ago when the land was new and young there were two lovers, a beautiful vampire princess and a handsome werewolf prince, the two were very much in love but they had to keep it hidden from prying eyes for never had there been such a relationship among the vampire clans and werewolf pack..._"

Dora quickly turned the page where the letters were reforming.

"_One night the princesses skeptical betrothed fallowed her out into the woods where he found her in the arms of the prince, over come with rage and fear the man drew a sliver dipped dagger from his belt and attacked the prince, the man attacked without even listening to the princess as she screamed for him to stop, the prince seeing fear in his loves eyes did his best to fight back but the silver of the dagger burned his skin and each time he was stabbed it was like fire in his blood until the man delivered a fatal blow killing the prince at once.._"

Remus felt Dora shake beside him her hand unable to turn the page so he did it for her a pit growing in his stomach.

"_The man stepped away from the prince's body as the princess fell to her knees beside her lover screaming sobs as red tears flooded her tears, terrified that the princess would run back and tell the queen what he had done the man, with shaking hands, plunged the dagger into her back where her heart was but withdrew it quickly and cut her neck killing her, he fled at once casting the dagger away and returned to the queen telling her it had been an act preformed by the prince to kill her then take his life..._"

Remus glanced at Dora and seen she was sniffling tears splitting her cheeks, he wrapped his arm tighter around her as she hid her face in his shoulder for a moment before looking back to the book as he turned the page.

"_Unable to bare the loss of her daughter the queen ordered she be buried properly and set out to the location with the clan behind her but when they arrived they found the werewolf pack's queen was already there morning the loss of her son, upon seeing the scene the queen knew at once the prince had not killed the princess or himself, she then turned to the male that had come to her with the tale and found he was trying to slip away, he had him enslaved at once and banished from the land for as long as he lived._"

Remus turned the page as the word filled the page faster and faster becoming more like a book.

"_The two queens met eyes and without a word buried their children together where they had been under a large maple tree beside each other between the two kingdoms, things between the two groups stayed ever the same after the two queens' times but each new ruler is reminded of the respect that befell the groups that day, but never since has there been such a unity of a princess of vampires and a prince of werewolves ever existed._"

Remus felt his heart sink to his feet as he looked at Dora beside him and seen she seemed to be in a form of shock red tears still dripping down her cheeks starring at the now blank pages, he slowly closed the book and as he did she blinked then looked up at him clearly still dazed.

"Why would mom want me to see that?"

He placed a soft kiss to her head setting the book down.

"Because it's happening again, like the book said there has never been a unity of a vampire princess and a werewolf prince since the first one, I think your mother might be worried."

Dora opened her mouth to say something but closed it at once looking over her shoulder as Maggie came in rubbing her eyes, she quickly whipped her eyes and went to the girl lifting her off her feet causing her to shriek and laugh as Dora put up a very convincing fake smile before sitting at the table with her pulling the plate of pancakes over along with a bowl of strawberries which she began to eat, Remus shook his head and set the book aside as he made tea for himself and poured a glass of orange juice for Maggie before filling the pink cup with Dora's blood substitute, something he was surprised he'd caught on to making, and set it in front of her getting a small smile that didn't reach her eyes before she set Maggie in her own chair and quickly downed the substitute shuddering slightly before setting the empty cup aside.

As the day wore on Dora kept herself and Maggie busy around the house seeing as the rain outside made it hard to leave the house, when Remus found them they were spread out on the floor of the living room Maggie asleep her head on a piece of paper she had been drawing on, Dora was asleep as well it looked like but laid in front of her were sketches, some colored some not, that Remus could have sworn were photographs, he knelt down and picked up one of the sketches that was colored as he looked it over his heart began to race, it was a drawing of him, Maggie and Dora outside on a clear sunny day, Dora and Maggie were weeding the garden while he was watching, he looked at the picture that had been next to the one in his hand seemed to be the same scene only now he was laughing as he sprayed the girls with the hose making them laugh, he looked around the others for the next one but there wasn't one in fact the only one that seemed to be even close was one of himself and Dora sitting on the back porch watching Maggie play around the swing but what grabbed his attention in the picture was the fact Dora was holding something though he couldn't tell what as her hand had badly smudged it when she fell asleep.

He shook his head as the thought of his dream the night before came back as he picked up the drawings but the final one caught his eye as the large brown wolf looked at him from the paper it's amber eyes burning into his, he set the drawing on top of the others and got to his feet quietly leaving the room, he wasn't sure how much time had passed but he finally looked up from his book when Dora came into the room he had been reading in, she looked at him as he set the book down and after a moment she made her way to him and sat lightly in his lap sighing as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's on you mind love?"

She didn't answer for a moment before she looked into his eyes.

"We need to go soon, mom won't be happy if we are there past dawn, Maggie is out cold in her bed so she should be fine while we are gone."

Remus nodded then placed a kiss to her head before coaxing her to her feet despite her meek protests, after making sure Maggie was asleep and Dora had her cloak he fallowed her through the woods toward the vampire kingdom and they were nearly there when Dora froze beside him looking horror struck at the place before them, he fallowed her gaze and he couldn't help but feel sick seeing the three guards laying on the ground in their own blood, before he could say anything Dora gave a loud growl and was gone in an instant, his eyes struggled to see her as she moved through the village stopping now and again to examine the damage before he watched her turn to the largest home and bolt inside leaving the door open, without thinking he fallowed as best as he could.

He soon found himself standing outside a large library where Bellatrix was smirking at him, fear crept into his chest as he found himself face to face with her but before he could even take a step back she was behind him and with a hard blow to his back he was forced into the room.

"Be a good mutt and stay out of the way won't you?"

He scrambled to his feet but it wasn't quick enough as she slammed the door shut and locked it, he went into full panic mode looking for a way out but his mind wasn't working all he could think about was how Dora was in danger, he began doing the only thing he could think of which was throwing himself at the solid door in an attempt to break it open but all it was doing was giving him a soar shoulder, after pausing to take a break he heard someone scream and his heart shattered as he realized it was Dora screaming, he began hitting the wall harder but all that gave was his shoulder with a rather loud crack there was no doubt it was broken, he paused again panting and holding his arm his eyes scanning the room his ears were being pounded by the sound of Dora's screams somewhere else in the house.

*Nox*


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Hey everyone! Um not much of a note here I don't have much to say other than thank you for coming back after the long dormancy this story has had, I'm happy to know you are still reading and please keep reviewing.~**_

Chapter 7, Darkest Night

*Lumos*

Remus looked around the room helpless as Dora's screams continued though they were getting quieter and weaker he didn't have much time left if he was going to help her, finally his eyes found it a door left ajar behind one of the book shelves that seemed to be the amplifier to Dora's screams, ignoring the pain in his shoulder he went to the door and opened it enough he could get through.

He soon found himself in a dark tunnel like hall the only light was coming from the farthest end and Dora's screams were louder than ever as she begged someone to stop before her screams became sobs, he was running as fast as he could down the hall but came to a sudden stop as he found there was a fence like barrier blocking him from getting into the room before him, almost at once both his rage boiled over and his stomach turned over making him feel sick as he seen Dora was chained by her hands to what looked like a mid-evil toucher table her cloak had been ripped off and thrown aside, her clothes were in shreds and bloody, her hair had been tangled as if someone had been handling her by it, her lip was broken open and bleeding horribly, thin red cuts covered every inch of her all growing closer and closer to her throat, her cheeks were stained with tears as she sobbed trying to get free but she wasn't strong enough.

Remus' rage grew and he made an attempt to rip down the chain link fence but a sickly sweet voice drew his attention.

"What a bad little mutt you are not staying where your told,"

His eyes searched the room before finding the form that was separating from the shadows, he felt himself snarl as Bellatrix smirked clicking her tongue at him and shaking her head, with a quick movement she snapped her fingers and a large wild looking male werewolf stepped from the shadows a twisted smile on his face as Bellatrix pointed a white bone like finger at Dora in silent command, Remus felt his stomach threaten to empty its contents as the male went to Dora and she began to scream and beg again but the male ignored her grabbing her by the neck with one clawed hand while his other made 5 lines of new red cuts across her torso causing her to let out a blood curtailing scream, he did not however stop there as she screamed he let his hands wonder her body causing her to sob and beg him to stop again.

Remus felt his rage fill his body and as he leered at Bellatrix who snapped her finger again causing the man to step away and lick the droplet of blood from his claw, Bellatrix smirked looking to Remus.

"What's the matter mongrel don't like seeing you toy played with by someone else?"

Dora whimpered looking at her aunt for a moment and Bellatrix looked her over before ignoring Remus and stepping in front of her with a smirk trailing a claw like nail from Dora's neck, over her chest and torso before trailing down her thigh causing her to whine again.

"If you try anything I'll let him do as he wishes with her."

Remus opened his mouth to retort back at her but stopped as Dora found it in herself to kick her aunt back and spit at her leaving a red drop on her ivory cheek.

"I don't care what you do to me but you leave him alone you hag!"

Bellatrix seemed unfazed as she whipped the blood away with her finger before turning her back on the room standing in the door way.

"Get rid of both of them."

With those simple words she left the room and as the door closed the fence keeping Remus out was gone and he was being grabbed by the front of his shirt lifted off the ground by the man who's twisted smile had yet to waver, a pit seemed to open in Remus' stomach he was in danger, real danger, and he could do little to save himself let alone Dora who seemed to be growing weaker by the second, he glanced at Dora and his rage filled his body again and before he could think he had kicked the man square in the chest, he was dropped at once landing hard on his back side as the man stumbled back trying to breath, Remus took the chance to make an attempt to remove the chains from Dora's wrists but no more had he touched them was he grabbed by his shirt and thrown across the room and into the wall which he felt give slightly under him, he gasped for air but only felt a warm trickle come up his throat and over his lips as he sputtered.

He had little time to recover before he was lifted by his neck so he was looking right into the man's face.

"Such a weakling, so the pup I left in the woods was raised to be the next alpha, how pathetic such a weakling being prince can't even save his own mate, I thought you'd have died after I bit you who saved you surely not my brother."

Remus felt shell shocked as he listened to the man who laughed and threw him to the floor but before he could get up he was pinned down by his foot.

"What didn't they tell you that you weren't born into the pack? Oh no I happened upon a little toddler on a full moon and figured easy pray but I was unable to finish the job when I was chased off, I left him bleeding and screaming in the middle of the woods to die, if you were taken in by the pack it must have been that witch my brother married because he would never take in an outsider."

Remus felt himself growl as his mind struggled to keep up before everything seemed to go blank, suddenly the man was struck hard in the chest and knocked back, it was as though he were watching the whole fight take place from a strangers point of view as the man was sent into the wall with three gushing claw marks across his face, suddenly Remus felt the fever of transformation set in and his body began to shake as he fell to his knees every bone in his body snapping as he turned, the man before him seemed to be undergoing the same fate but he was nearly twice the size of the brown wolf who was now growling with bared teeth its fur standing on end, the man had now become a large jet black wolf with mangy matter fur and scar that covered his body.

Remus snarled and lunged for him clapping his jaws tight on the other wolf's neck refusing to let go as the other wolf tried to shake him off though only gained deeper gashes in his neck until he had backed into the wall and knocked Remus off, Remus yelped as he was slammed into the wall but quickly gathered himself and attacked the black wolf again wrestling him to the ground ignoring the sharp claws that dug into his face as he clamped his jaw around its neck again but did not let go this time as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth until the wolf bellow him was no longer able to fight.

As if all the wind was taken from his body Remus felt the transformation undo itself, once it was done he shakily got to his feet moving back to Dora who now had her eyes closed and was looking paler than ever her breath shallow and shaky, he worked quickly to undo the chains and once they were off he held Dora close shuttering at how cold she was but when he tried to take another step he fell to his knees coughing heavily as darkness pulled at his vision and his heart thudded in his ears, he made an attempt to get to his feet again though his body wanted nothing more than to lay down and not move but he knew if he stopped now he may never get up again and there was the possibility Dora never would either.

He gritted his teeth and got to his feet using the wall to steady himself as he left the room holding Dora close the only sign she was still alive was the few breaths she took every few minutes, he wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do but his feet took him down the hall his eyes unfocused as he moved but after he reached a closed door he fell to his knees again as he coughed again this time crimson splattered on Dora's skin as he fell to the ground beside her, it hurt to breath and he could feel the hot blood rising in his throat with each raged breath within seconds of hitting the floor the darkness consumed him as his body went numb all over the only feeling he did have was that of Dora wrapped tightly in his arms.

*Nox*


End file.
